Secrets In The Deadly Night
by OrchidDreamer
Summary: Secrets are made to be locked away in the dark but keeping them that way is a deadly task, one that Ashley has to be up for when she enrols at Cross Academy especially since both Kaname and Zero know she's hiding them and wont stop till they uncover them. Includes OC's. R&R!
1. Cross Academy

**A/N: Heyy guyyys! Sooo those of you reading this who have read some of my other stuff I know I should really be updating those but for the time being I just can't seem to. I've had like a maaaajor case of writers block and then this came to me whilst I was watching VK sooo I figured that by writing at least something it may help my creativity when it comes to my other stories soooo fear not I shall be updating those when I have the time. In the meantime I will be working on this story but will try and update the others as soon as possible but considering in a few weeks I'll be starting my FINAL YEAR in university the updates wont be that quick but they will happen. So anyways sorry about this really long authors note! On to the story!**

**Also, sorry for the crappy summary I'm really bad with those! =/**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! **

* * *

><p>She stood in the background leaning against a tree boredom etched across her features, she was waiting for Yuki to show her the way to her dorm. Although to say that she wasn't a little curious as to what all the commotion was about would've been a lie. So she stood and waited patiently, it's not like she could leave even if she wanted to because she didn't know where to go. It was her first day, well not even day; she had only recently arrived at the elusive Cross Academy. It seemed like an ordinary private school; unless you count the fact that there were two sets of classes, a day and a night, and sed night class were what was causing the hysteria among the girls and some of the boys of the day class. Other than that there didn't seem to be anything special about the place which was why Ashley had decided to go to school here, it seemed like the perfect place to lay low for a while or so she thought.<p>

The gates then opened to reveal the night class, and Ashley gasped slightly, it was then that she understood why the school had two classes. It was because the whole of the night class were vampires. Now, it wasn't like she had never encountered vampires before, she had, in her line of 'work' you kind of had to. It was just that it had been a while since she had encountered so many vampires trying to act well human; Ashley smiled slightly at the memory. She began to walk towards Yuki as the night class began to make their way towards the actual school building, surveying the vampires as she did so.

"Hey, so are you done here or what?" Ashley asked smiling

"Yeah, for now" Yuki replied. Ashley said nothing but nodded instead.

"Ok, so the Sun dorms are this way," Yuki said, and then started walking in the direction of the dorms.

"So, Yuki why are there two classes? I mean why not just put everyone in the same class? Having classes at night seems a bit odd doesn't it?" Ashley inquired. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Erm, well..that's just the way it is I guess," she replied nervously

"Uh-huh," Ashley said nodding, knowing that the girl also knew what they actually were, "so, who else knows?" she asked

"Knows what?" Yuki asked confused

"The truth about the night class," she stated

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked nervously. "There's no secret about the night class silly, they just have their classes at night, hence the name," The two had stopped walking by this point and were standing outside Ashley's room.

Ashley stared at the girl for a little then sighed and shook her head. "If you say so," she said deciding to drop the subject. "See you tomorrow Yuki," she said walking into her room and shutting the door behind her. Yuki stood outside the door for a few moments before running off to patrol the school.

The next day Ashley woke up to a loud knocking sound at her door, she groaned then casually got up out of bed to answer the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled. "What?" she barked whilst glaring at the two prefects outside her room. Yuki blinked whilst Zero glared back at Ashley before answering her question.

"Get ready the headmaster wants to see you before classes start," he replied in a bored voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes before shutting the door to get ready as fast as she could be bothered. She put on her school uniform which consisted of an extremely short black skirt that fell about mid-thigh, a white shirt, a black jacket and a red tie which was supposed to be worn as a sort of bow tie on top of the jacket but Ashley decided to leave her shirt un-tucked and the jacket open with the tie hanging around the collar of her shirt. She then quickly straightened her medium length deep brown, almost black hair that cascaded down to just below her shoulder blades in choppy yet subtle layers and then fixed the front so that the layers there framed her oval face perfectly, then she applied her usual make up which only consisted of black eye liner around her deep brown eyes and lip gloss. Instead of wearing the shoes provided with her uniform she put on a pair of heeled black court shoes without the knee length socks that were also a part of the uniform, which made her slightly tanned legs look even longer. She then grabbed her silver messenger bag with all her school supplies and slung it over her shoulder, grabbed her phone and slid it into her bag before walking out of the room, locking the door behind her to find only one prefect waiting for her, Zero was no-where to be seen.

Yuki smiled at her, Ashley smiled back before they made their way to the headmaster's office making small talk during the journey. When Yuki opened the door the deceptively effeminate Kaien Cross threw himself at Yuki whilst saying things along the lines of how long it had been since he had last seen his daughter. Ashley sighed and moved to stand near Zero who was standing on the right side of the room by the window whilst glaring at the brunette vampire Kaname Kuran who stood in the opposite side of the room whilst giving Zero a look of distaste. When Zero saw Ashley move towards him he turned his glare towards her, Ashley in return just smiled at Zero like it was no big deal and Kaname looked upon the two with slight confusion and interest in his eyes.

During which time it seemed that Kaien had gotten control of himself, and was currently seated behind the large mahogany desk with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped together, and his head lightly resting on his hands. He cleared his throat slightly and all four other occupants of the room turned towards him expectantly.

"Ashley," he said whilst looking at her, "Do you know why you've been called here today?" Ashley tilted her head slightly before answering.

"No, not really," she replied with a slightly confused expression even though she knew she was there because she had insinuated that there was something strange about the night class which in reality was true. Kaien sighed; his eyes flickered towards Kaname before he spoke again.

"It appears you seem to be under the impression that the members of the night class are hiding some sort of secret," Kaien said, "Why do you think that?" Ashley gave no verbal reply just shrugged her shoulders.

"There has to be some reason that you think my dorm is hiding something," Kaname pushed

"Your dorm?" Ashley said

"Yes Ashley, this is Kaname Kuran, the dorm leader of the night class," Kaien answered

"Is that right," Ashley said

"Yes, that's right," Kaname replied. Ashley smirked then looked at Kaname before answering.

"That wasn't a question Kaname, it was more of a statement of sorts," she said in an amused voice. Kaname said nothing, frowned slightly then motioned for her to answer the previous question about her so called knowledge about the night class. Having decided that trying to hide that she knew something would be too much effort but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with them a little first; she sighed before answering.

"Well what I want to know is how these two alone are supposed to protect the day class from a night class full of vampires?" Ashley asked with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what did you guys think? Please be honest! Do you think it's something worth continuing? I would really appreciate feedback! Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Amnesia?

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank anyone who has actually read this story! Next, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this but it will be a story which will be slow for updates because I'm really busy at the moment sorting out my final year project and making time to finish all my other stories as well, so please be patient with me! Also, I'm reaaally sorry if some of the characters a bit OOC. Oh and the breaks in the text signal time skips!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! **

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"It appears you seem to be under the impression that the night class is hiding some sort of secret," Kaien said, "Why do you think that?"

"Well what I want to know is how these two alone are supposed to protect the day class from a night class full of vampires?" Ashley asked with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>This Time On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"I don't think I heard you right, mind repeating that?" Kaien said hoping that he had actually misheard her, whilst Kaname glared at her and Yuki and Zero's eyes widened slightly both looking towards Kaien. Ashley however was unfazed by all of this and moved so that she was leaning over Kaiens' desk slightly in a semi-threatening manner.

"Oh I think you heard me perfectly. I said 'what made you think that these two could protect the day class from the night class of vampires? I mean sure Zero here is also a vampire but a level D against a class full of nobles and a pureblood? That's just not a fight he could win –"

"I'm standing right here," Zero muttered darkly.

"– And then there's Yuki, who's basically useless at the moment, no offence," Ashley answered glancing towards Zero and Yuki when she spoke about them. Kaname's glare darkened when she started talking about Yuki.

"None taken," Yuki said quietly.

"I see. So when did you find out about me night class?" Kaien asked. Both Ashley and Kaname raised their eyebrows slightly.

"When I got here of course," Ashley replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, but now that you do know would you mind keeping it a secret?" Kaien requested.

"Sure," Ashley answered not bothered at all. "But you still haven't answered my question,"

"Well they do, do a good job and the night class wouldn't dare go against my orders so there isn't much to protect against," Kaname stated. Ashley eyed him sceptically.

"If you say so," she muttered. "Well if that's all than I have class to get to," Ashley said in a much brighter tone before leaving the office. Kaien signalled to both Zero and Yuki that they should also leave the room leaving Kaname and Kaien in the office.

"So what do you want to do with her?" Kaien asked once the room had been cleared. Kaname sighed before answering.

"Well if she figured it out once she got here than she must have seen something and the less people who know the truth the better so maybe it's best to erase her memories of the past two days?" Kaname suggested. Kaien sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Kaien reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day Ashley woke up in the hospital wing of the Academy confusion etched across her features. She sat up in bed and started to examine her surroundings before the door opened.<p>

"Oh you're awake," Yuki said brightly as she entered the room, with Zero, Kaname and Headmaster Cross following her.

"Yeah, how did I get here?" Ashley inquired

"We brought you here, how are you feeling?" Kaien asked

"Fine, why?" Ashley answered, something didn't feel right.

"What do you remember?" Kaname questioned. Ashley's eyes darkened slightly.

"Why?" Ashley replied cautiously.

"Because when we found you were passed out," Kaname answered. Ashley's eyes darkened slightly again, she knew that she hadn't passed out and that she had gone to bed as normal last night but for some reason had woken up in the infirmary, but why were they lying about it? And why did they go through the trouble of moving her for no reason?

"I don't remember much, sorry," Ashley answered deciding to play along.

"That's okay," Kaien said in a comforting manner

"Well now that I know you're okay, I must be off. I hope you feel better," Kaname said before leaving the room. Ashley glared at the brunette's retreating figure. It wasn't long after that, that Ashley was allowed to leave the infirmary and go back to her dorm room.

That night Ashley couldn't sleep because she couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. As a result she decided to take a walk across campus, having decided that some fresh air would probably do her some good.

At first there was nothing out of the ordinary on campus leaving Ashley feeling that maybe the uneasiness she felt was just all in her head but that was before she heard the scream, followed by someone – a girl – yelling about vampires. Ashley ran in the direction of the scream and found two vampires and two human girls in a clearing in the trees. One of the vampires who had blonde hair had just bitten one of the girls which Ashley recognised from the day class, whilst the other girl just stared in shock and the other vampire who had strawberry blonde hair just stood to the side berating the blonde vampire half-heartedly. Ashley was about to stop the blonde vampire when Kaname appeared behind the blonde, the blonde started to quiver in fear and Kaname walked up to him calmly and slapped him. Another vampire then arrived when Kaname called for her; she then picked up the two, now passed out, day class girls and proceeded to take them to the infirmary. Ashley watched them until they were all out of sight before making her way back to her room; she would have to check on the girls in the morning to make sure they were alright.

* * *

><p>After classes the next day but before the changeover Ashley made her way to the night class dorms, the two girls from the night before seemed alright to her but they seemed much too normal for people who had found out that there school had vampires in it. She thought about climbing over the wall to the night dorms but then changed her mind, it would take too much effort and would probably attract unwanted attention, instead she decided to walk past the creepy guard, who when he noticed Ashley's eyes when she glared at him let her pass but not before warning her to be careful, a warning which Ashley ignored and kept walking towards the moon dorm building.<p>

As she climbed the steps to the front door of the dorm she could feel her own nervousness bubbling up to the surface, but she shook her head determined to see this through. Without knocking she barged into the moon dorm, her eyes darted around the room analysing everything whilst ignoring the vampires in the room who were slowly making their way towards her. She then focused on a room on the first floor and made her way towards the stairs until her path was blocked by two vampires, one of them being the blonde from the previous night, the other was a girl with light brown hair that fell to her waist.

"You're in my way," Ashley stated indicating to the vampires that they should move

"How did you get in here?" the girl sneered

"I walked," Ashley deadpanned

"Why you –" the blonde boy started before being interrupted

"Enough," came a voice from the top of the stairs. "Why are you here Ashley?" Kaname asked whilst making his way down the stairs.

"To see you actually, you see I want to know what happened to those girls from last night," Ashley stated. Kaname raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What girls?" he questioned

"The girls that, that blonde idiot over there bit last night," Ashley answered nodding her head towards the boy. "And I want the truth,"

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for reading now could you please leave me a review! =) **


	3. Conversations

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, my life is full of drama and stress at the moment. Also, sorry this chapter is sooo short I had wrote more but I figured it would be a good place to end, the next chapter should hopefully be much longer. Oh I would also like to thank everyone who is reading this fic but I would really appreciate some feedback cos at the moment I have no idea what you guys are thinking, and it would be really useful to me if you could just drop me a quick review after you've read this. Thanks! =) **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!  
><strong>

Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...

"Why are you here Ashley?" Kaname asked whilst making his way down the stairs.

"To see you actually, you see I want to know what happened to those girls from last night," Ashley stated. Kaname raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What girls?" he questioned

"The girls that, that blonde idiot over there bit last night," Ashley answered nodding her head towards the boy. "And I want the truth,"

This Time On Secrets In The Deadly Night...

"Who are you calling an idiot?" the blonde boy yelled in a dramatic yet childish manner

"Hanabusa," Kaname said warningly, turning to look at him. The blonde boy – Hanabusa – bowed his head before speaking

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname, forgive me," Hanabusa said. Ashley smirked whilst Kaname said nothing but turned his attention back onto Ashley.

"Perhaps this conversation should wait, we do have class soon," he suggested. Ashley raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I don't think so, we're going to have this conversation now and whether it's in private or in front of your little group of followers is completely up to you," Ashley stated

"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that you impudent little brat," the brunette girl who was standing next to Hanabusa said threateningly

"Ruka," Kaname said to the girl before turning his attention to Ashley, eyeing her sceptically. Ashley stood there; arms crossed waiting for him to make his mind up, clearly getting bored of waiting. "Fine, follow me," he finally said to Ashley before speaking to the rest of the vampires who had started to crowd around the scene. "The rest of you go to class as normal and Takuma please let Yagari know the reasons behind my absence,"

"Yes Kaname," another blonde boy said, but this boy's hair was a much lighter shade of blonde than that of Hanabusa's, Takuma's was more of a flaxen blonde whilst Hanabusa's was more like golden blonde.

Kaname then motioned for Ashley to follow him and lead her up the stairs. Ashley raised her eyebrows but followed silently nonetheless. No-one spoke the entire way to Kaname's room, even though it wasn't a long journey. He opened the door and let Ashley walk in first, upon entering she glanced around the room before turning around and facing Kaname who motioned for her to sit on the sofa that was next to the window. She eyed him sceptically before taking a seat, Kaname following suit watching Ashley. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, both just sat there watching each other as if trying to figure the other one out.

"You owe me an explanation," Ashley stated. Kaname scoffed.

"I owe you nothing, but I will tell you only what you need to know," he replied

"Fine, so speak,"

"First, how is it you know about those girls?" he asked. Ashley rolled her eyes before answering.

"Because I was there idiot, how else would I know? Oh and what happened to 'they wouldn't dare go against my orders'? Did you order them to bite those girls?" Ashley spat. Kaname's aura darkened slightly.

"They wouldn't, and I did no such thing. One of the reasons I am here is to help protect the day class – "

"No, the reason you are here is to protect only one day class member, so don't give me that bullshit. If you're gonna lie to me then whatever I'm out of here but first I need to know what you did to those girls," Ashley said interrupting Kaname whilst getting up from her seat and moving to stand over Kaname. Kaname in turn stood up before speaking again, his aura darkening slightly once more.

"Those girls are fine, all we did was erase their memories of that traumatic event," he said moving slowly towards Ashley. Ashley glared at Kaname before making her way towards the door, she grabbed the handle before turning back to Kaname who hadn't moved and was still glaring at her.

"If you really wanted peace you wouldn't be erasing their memories every time one of your vamps mess up, I mean they don't even know you exist. That's not co-existing, it's just you guys playing pretend and before you ask why I can remember it's because you're memory wiping thingy won't work on me and no I won't tell you how I know about the existence of vampires. It's none of your business." With that she opened the door and walked out without looking back.

Kaname stared at the door for a few seconds after she left, before turning to look out of his window, his aura continually darkening whilst he watched her leave the moon dorms. After a few minutes he gathered his things and made his way to class, his mind focused on the new girl.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Now make my day and review please! **


	4. What Happens At Night

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update this but I've had so much work to do recently! Also, i'm aware that this chapter isn't that great but it will definitely pick up in the next couple of chapters but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Also, thank you so much for all those people who have added my story to their story alerts and especially to those who have reviewed because I cannot tell how much that means to me! Thanks so so much! Enjoy chapter 4! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"If you really wanted peace you wouldn't be erasing their memories every time one of your vamps mess up, I mean they don't even know you exist. That's not co-existing, it's just you guys playing pretend and before you ask why I can remember it's because you're memory wiping thingy won't work on me and no I won't tell you how I know about the existence of vampires. It's none of your business." With that she opened the door and walked out without looking back.

Kaname stared at the door for a few seconds after she left, before turning to look out of his window, his aura continually darkening whilst he watched her leave the moon dorms. After a few minutes he gathered his things and made his way to class, his mind focused on the new girl.

* * *

><p>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Ashley made a point to avoid the night class from that night onwards, it would make her stay at Cross Academy that much easier if she didn't have to deal with vampires on top of everything else. It had been a couple of days since her encounter with Kaname, and things had fallen into a kind of routine for Ashley. If she was honest, she had become complacent and since she'd been avoiding the vampires' things had become dull but things being dull wasn't the problem, the problem was that since she'd arrived at Cross Academy she'd hadn't been training like she should've been otherwise if they found her she wouldn't stand a chance. It was that night that Ashley decided to start her training again, so in the dead of night, once the night class' lessons had started she snuck out of her room in a pair of shorts, a navy blue tank top and running shoes, with her hair tied up in a high pony tail, to go for a run until the night class had to return to their dorms.

Ashley snuck out of her dorms easily, and immediately broke out into a run, letting her legs take her wherever they so pleased. It was during this run, Ashley came across a pond where she came to a sudden halt and stopped running. Ashley walked up to the pond slowly, just staring at it for a few moments before a rustling noise behind her interrupted her thoughts. She turned around quickly to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Zero said annoyed. Ashley just blinked a few times, sighed and before answering.

"I was out for a run and then came across this pond as was just thinking before you came, and now we're having a conversation," she replied. Zero glared at her, Ashley's head snapped in the direction just past Zero having sensed someone and before Zero could reply Ashley broke out into a run in that direction with Zero following her.

Ashley ran into a clearing to find Kaname and Takuma and someone else who wasn't a vampire standing in front of them, they seemed to be having a conversation but Ashley paid no attention to it and ran straight for the intruder without stopping, the intruder then lifted his arm as if to do something but was unable to as Ashley grabbed then twisted his arm so he was unable to move.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed whilst twisting his arm further.

"What are you doing Ashley?" Kaname and Zero both said simultaneously, Ashley ignored them both focusing her attention on the 'person' whose arm she had.

"Well, well, well, imaging finding you here," the guy replied with a smirk before easily manoeuvring himself out of Ashley's grasp, knocking Ashley to the ground as he did so, "Oh you seem to be losing your touch, that was far too easy," he continued before lunging at her with a knife that had now appeared in his hand. Ashley quickly and easily moved out of the way, Kaname, Zero and Takuma all moved towards the two.

"NO," Ashley screamed at them, "don't try to help, I've got this," the man smirked.

"Always the confident one," he said mockingly.

"How did you find me here?" she asked as the man stood there without making any move to attack her yet but smiled slightly before answering,

"Well that was a stroke of luck actually, I sensed these vamps over here and decided to pay them a visit and then who should turn up but you, of all people. Guess it's just my lucky night tonight," he said menacingly.

"Oh yeah, think again," Ashley said before lunging at the man, easily getting the knife out of his grasp and stabbing him in the heart. The man froze, fell to floor and then disintegrated into ash. Zero, Kaname and Takuma all stared at her for a few moments, Ashley turned around to face them before starting to walk away from the scene.

"What was that?" Kaname asked stopping Ashley from walking away any further. Ashley tilted her head slightly without turning round to face them before answering.

"_That_ has nothing to do with you so stay out of it. Oh and Zero, I need a favour," Zero scoffed.

"Do you now?" he stated

"We'll talk in the morning," she said before walking away, ignoring both Kaname's and Takuma's questions and the glare she could feel coming from Zero.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ashley was once again woken up by a knocking on her door, she opened it to find Yuki standing there.<p>

"Hey, headmaster wants to see you in his office," she said smiling. Ashley groaned before getting changed and making her way to Kaien's office. Once she reached his office she stood outside for a few moments before opening the door and walking in to find both Kaname and Zero in the room as well.

"You wanted to see me?" Ashley said making her way towards Kaien's desk.

"Yes, I did. I have recently been informed of what happened last night, care to explain?" Kaien said in a serious tone. Ashley internally sighed but outwardly made no move to answer his question.

"Ashley, this is serious, you need to tell us what's going on," Kaien continued.

"I don't need to tell you anything so I'm not going to tell you anything because it's none of your business," Ashley replied in an annoyed tone.

"At least tell us who that person was?" Kaname asked. Ashley smirked before answering.

"What you mean you guys don't know? And here I thought, with the way you guys acted that vampires know everything," Kaname's aura darkened slightly as he glared at Ashley in response to her answer. "So, if thats it I'll be leaving now," Ashley said making a move to leave the room.

"No, not yet," Kaien said stopping her, "What did you need from Zero?"

"Oh nothing big just a sparring partner," Ashley stated. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all? Fine but don't expect me to go easy on you," Ashley smirked

"Oh don't worry I won't and you best prepare yourself for a beating," Zero scoffed before they were all dismissed from the room, Zero and Ashley both left the room, leaving Kaname and Kaien to talk; Kaname watched Ashley leave before turning his attention back to Kaien, it appeared that the night class were getting new students.

* * *

><p>That night, the gates to the moon dorm opened slowly revealing a large group of screaming fan girls like every other night. Kaname glanced round the crowd with his usual emotionless mask tonight however, the mask cracked slightly as his eyes widened when he saw a new face among the crowd. He titled his head slightly whilst trying to figure out what had changed, and why she was standing there, realising that the night class were all waiting on him, he shook his head and started walking towards the main school building, ignoring all of the screaming girls still focused on figuring out why Ashley was there.<p>

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! If you could leave a review now, it would make me a very happy writer and would act as a great source of motivation for the next chapter! =)  
><strong>


	5. Change Of Pace

**A/N: I know I'm late uploading this but regardless I hope you guys like this new chapter! Read and Review please! **

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

That night, the gates to the moon dorm opened slowly revealing a large group of screaming fan girls like every other night. Kaname glanced round the crowd with his usual emotionless mask tonight however, the mask cracked slightly as his eyes widened when he saw a new face among the crowd. He titled his head slightly whilst trying to figure out what had changed, and why she was standing there, realising that the night class were all waiting on him, he shook his head and started walking towards the main school building, ignoring all of the screaming girls still focused on figuring out why Ashley was there.

* * *

><p>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Ashley stood to the side, out of the way from the screaming fan girls, with her arms crossed and her eyes were scanning the crowd, calculating. When the gates opened and she saw them Ashley gasped slightly and remained frozen in place for a few moments before she started to walk away from the scene.

"ASHLEY!" a girl from the night class screamed. Ashley upon hearing her name stopped walking but made no move to turn around. The night and day class at this point had stopped what they were doing and looked at Ashley anticipating her reaction, even Zero, who at this point was standing next to Yuki near the night class.

"It is you isn't it?" the long golden blonde haired vampire continued, Ashley titled her head slightly before turning around. She looked ahead blankly at the girl before speaking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ashley replied. The vampire blinked, her hazel eyes swirled with confusion, followed by anger as Ashley turned to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You leave without saying a word, we all thought you were dead and here you are and now, NOW you want to act like you don't know who we are? How could you do that do us, we were so worried about, how could you think that we wouldn't be? Are you that stupid? Well..?" she ranted. Ashley said nothing; she glanced at the girl and upon seeing the hurt and anger on her features blinked before turning her head away from the girl. This enraged the girl further who then started to charge towards Ashley but was stopped by two boys, one slightly taller than the other, both with brunette hair but the shorter of the two being auburn brown whilst the taller being a chestnut brown.

"Not now," the taller one said whilst the other one tried to calm the girl down. During which still no-one from the night class had moved, while some of the day class had started to leave the scene. The girl eventually stopped trying to resist the boys and sighed in defeat.

"I just want to know why," she stated defeated. Ashley looked back at the girl and the two boys, with unshed tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," she said blinking away the tears, "I'm sorry I just can't," she continued before quickly turning on her heels and walking away whilst wiping the few stray tears that fell from her brown eyes. The night class, Zero, Yuki and the stray remaining members of the day class all watched her leave in silence. They all stood there for a few moments, no-one moving or saying anything until Kaname slowly started to walk towards the school building, the other vampires followed in silence. Zero and Yuki turned to look at each other, Yuki was about to speak but Zero just shook his head and told her to go patrol the school.

Ashley stood by the pond looking out at the water in silence, continuously wiping away the silent tears that fell. She was in a world of her own, so much so that she never even heard Zero walking towards her and didn't notice his presence until he was standing beside her. She turned her head towards him, indicating she was aware of his presence but neither spoke, Zero waiting for Ashley to make the first move while Ashley struggled to find the words to say.

"What?" Ashley finally said when the silence between the two became too much to bear. Zero glanced at her and sighed before speaking, choosing his words carefully.

"Are you okay?" were the words he settled on when he decided to speak. Ashley said nothing but started to laugh slightly; she shook her head and then turned to face Zero.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she said with a slight smile on her face

"Not really, but I thought I'd ask anyways," Zero replied with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, "So, who are they?" Ashley sighed and the smile fell from her face.

"What cause we train together now I'm supposed to tell you stuff?" Zero glanced at her, his silver eyes hardened, she sighed before continuing, "They're people I used to know, a long long time ago," she replied.

"And..?" Zero prompted.

"And nothing," Ashley replied, "I left without saying goodbye and haven't spoken to or seen them since. That's it. End of story." She finished and then started to walk away from Zero back to her room. Zero frowned as he watched her go before making his way to check on Yuki.

* * *

><p>The following day...<p>

Ashley slowly packed up all of her belongings, classes had finished for the day and she wanted nothing more than to get back to room and more importantly find an excuse to leave the academy. As she made her way to leave, Zero came up behind her, grabbed her arm and continued walking, effectively dragging Ashley with him as he made his way to the moon gates.

"Hey Zero, what are you doing? Let me go! I don't want to go there! Zero! Please!" Ashley pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears. Zero said nothing, but turned to glare at her without stopping which caused Ashley to glare back while still trying to get free from Zero's grasp.

When they reached the moon gates, Ashley was still yelling at Zero and Zero was still glaring at Ashley. They arrived as soon as the gates opened and the night class had already begun making their way to the main school building. Zero continued to drag Ashley until they were standing in front of the new vampires in the night class, the blonde girl and two brunette boys, who were walking together. The vampires all stopped moving and turned to see what was going to happen, following the lead of Kaname who had stopped walking the moment Ashley had arrived at the gates with Zero.

Ashley stood uncomfortably in front of the three vampires, whilst trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation but a glance to the side to Zero made it clear that he wasn't going to let her get very far.

"Don't you have something to say?" Zero asked condescendingly.

"Don't you know how to mind your own business?" she muttered back but of course the four vampires heard her. The three new night class members scowled and were about to leave before Ashley sighed and opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'm sorry okay," she said defeated, "I was young and I was stupid and I thought it would be easier to leave without saying anything, I meant to get in contact but I didn't think I had the right to do that after leaving like I did but I am truly sorry knowing now that I hurt you guys," Ashley finished speaking and then turned to Zero giving him a look that clearly said 'you happy now?'. The three new night class members all looked at each other before the girl jumped and hugged a confused Ashley.

"Of course we forgive you, we're just so glad you're okay," she said.

"Thanks Jana, I am really sorry," Ashley said as she brought her arms around Jana and hugged her back. "It's been a while hasn't it Ed? Matt?" she said when they joined the hug but before Ashley pushed them all off her.

"It's getting late, we need to get to class now," Kaname stated before walking away, putting an end to the mini reunion. Jana, Ed and Matt all smiled at Ashley before following Kaname to their class.

That evening Ashley stared out of window whilst the events of that night unfolded; annoyed that she could do nothing to interfere this time. She glanced at the moon before turning to look at the necklace that rested on her desk before deciding to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following day...<p>

Ashley once again made her way to the moon dorm; walked past the creepy guard and subsequently ignoring his warnings before reaching the front door and walking in. She ignored everyone as she made her way to Kaname's room, without knocking she opened the door to find both Takuma and Kaname in the room clearly in the middle of a discussion.

"Get out," Ashley said to Takuma, who blinked before a look of confusion dusted his features.

"Erm –" Takuma started.

"Now" Ashley stated clearly annoyed that he hadn't left yet. Takuma looked to Kaname, who gave him a quick nod whilst looking slightly amused by the situation, and then left the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaname asked sarcastically, Ashley arched an eye brow before answering.

"Rumour has it that Hanabusa's an idiot and your dear one was bitten last night," Ashley replied smirking.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Now if you would be so kind and leave a review I would be ever so grateful! **


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow updates! Please don't hate me I've just been really busy and haven't had much free time to write but I shall be trying my hardest to update more often! Please R&R! It would mean so much to me! Enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"Get out," Ashley said to Takuma, who blinked before a look of confusion dusted his features.

"Erm –" Takuma started.

"Now" Ashley stated clearly annoyed that he hadn't left yet. Takuma looked to Kaname, who gave him a quick nod whilst looking slightly amused by the situation, and then left the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaname asked sarcastically, Ashley arched an eye brow before answering.

"Rumour has it that Hanabusa's an idiot and your dear one was bitten last night," Ashley replied smirking.

* * *

><p>This Time On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Kaname's features hardened as he focused his attention on Ashley, who was clearly amused by his reaction.

"And you know this how? Day classes haven't even begun yet, you can't have seen Yuki yet," Kaname questioned.

"I have my sources, besides it's not how I know this information that should concern you but it's what I can do to help you _because_ I know about it," Ashley answered.

"You? Help me? I'd rather deal with the situation myself," Kaname scoffed, "Now if you wouldn't mind," he continued motioning to the door. Ashley made no move to leave the room, but instead she walked towards Kaname, stopping when she was in front of him, tilted her head slightly and removed a necklace with a pearl like pendant that shimmered different colours depending on the way the light reflected off it from her pocket and dangled it in front of Kaname's face. Kaname's eyes widened slightly at the sight of it; he tried and failed to suppress a gasp, Ashley smirked before speaking.

"I take it, you know what this is," she stated and she placed it back in her pocket. Kaname focused all of his attention on Ashley and nodded his eyes never leaving hers. Ashley began walking away from Kaname and lounged on the sofa, examining her nails whilst speaking.

"You know," she began, looking up slyly at Kaname, who was watching the girl like a hawk, before continuing, "If you asked really nicely, and I mean genuinely nice I may be inclined to give it to you,"

"Why?" Kaname asked clearly confused by Ashley's actions.

"Well because I can and with Yuki being what she is what happened isn't going to be an isolated incident no matter how badly you punish Hanabusa and you know it. This will help and I want to help but if it makes you feel any better we can just say that you owe me one as well," she replied nonchalantly whilst still looking at her nails, "So, what do you say?"

"I'm not going to beg for it, which is clearly what you're hoping for so you can just leave," Ashley laughed whilst getting up from the sofa and making her way back to Kaname, who was getting more irritated by the second.

"Actually I was kinda hoping you'd just ask, for my own amusement of course, but I was going to give it to you either way, however there is a catch," Kaname regarded Ashley quickly, surprised that she was being honest.

"Which is?" he inquired. Ashley shrugged.

"Nothing major, just that you have to give it to Yuki before day classes start today and don't try to give her a fake, these things can't be replicated but you already know that, and I'll be able to tell if it's a fake," Ashley stated.

"That's it?"

"That's it. So what do you say, do we have a deal?" Kaname eyed her sceptically. Ashley sighed.

"Look, I'm only asking you to do this cos if I give it to her the likelihood she actually wears it isn't very high but if you give it to her, she probably won't ever take it off," she drawled. Kaname regarded her once more then sighed before speaking.

"Fine," he replied. Ashley eyed him, before handing over the necklace.

"Remember, I will know if you give her a fake," Ashley reminded him.

"So you've said," Ashley eyed the vampire before making her way to the door, but Kaname grabbed her arm stopping her from moving, "How did you get this?"

"Now that is none of your business, so you can let go of me now," Ashley stated and Kaname reluctantly removed his hand not pleased with the response he'd received.

"Thank you," he whispered as Ashley had grabbed hold of the door handle, Ashley froze then slowly turned around towards Kaname.

"What?" she said unsure whether or not she heard correctly.

"I said thank you," Kaname repeated. Ashley blinked a few times before a small smile graced her lips.

"You're welcome I suppose, but I didn't do it for you, I did it for Yuki," she clarified.

"I know that but still, you wanted nice and you got nice, and now you're wasting my time," Kaname replied curtly. Ashley scoffed before leaving the room replaying the entire conversation in her mind wondering how in the world she managed to get Kaname Kuran of all people to say 'thank you'.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Jana, Ed and Matt there waiting for her; they all immediately grabbed her and dragged her to the sofas.

"Guys I have class soon, which I need to be getting ready for," Ashley said as she struggled to break free from their grasps.

"Which we've sorted out for you, besides you're already in uniform and there's plenty of time before classes start," Ed stated.

"But, you already knew all of this, soooo are you saying that you don't want to spend some time with us?" Matt asked, whilst giving Ashley puppy dog eyes. Ashley sighed before allowing herself to be practically carried to the seating area whilst Jana hugged her excitedly.

"So tell us what's been happening with you since you left?" Jana enquired

"There's not much to tell, sorry. I left to sort out some things and now they're sorted – mostly and now here we are," Ashley responded with a sigh.

"Seriously? You're not going to give us anything? Even after everything we've been through?" Matt asked

"There's nothing to say, sorry." Ashley replied shrugging

"Speaking of things we've been through, they don't know do they? About you I mean," Jana said. Ashley glared at her before replying.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind," Ashley replied giving Jana a look which screamed drop it. Jana stared at Ashley for a while before she spoke again.

"Fine, I was only asking calm down,"

"Look I'm sorry but there are just some things I'd prefer stay where they belong, in the past, and this is just one of those things. I'll deal with it if I have to when I have to okay?" Ashley sighed

"Okay, okay I get it," Jana said. Before anyone could speak the front door was slammed open and a visibly angry Zero soon followed.

"What the hell is this about? Making me bring your bag here for you? I'm not your slave! Get your own stuff next time!" He spat whilst glaring at Ashley, who in turn glared slightly at Jana, Ed and Matt before speaking.

"I had nothing to do with that actually, but thanks for bringing my stuff, we should actually be getting to class soon so we should go," Ashley replied making her way from the sofas towards Zero. Zero scoffed holding out Ashley's bag for her to take.

"Nah think you should carry it, you could use all the extra help you can get," she said shaking her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Zero replied his eyes turning to slits. Ashley shrugged.

"You heard me. Besides you should be glad I'm giving you this opportunity what with me beating you all the time during training – "

"You do not beat me all the time," Zero interrupted glaring at Jana, Matt and Ed who had failed to hide their laughter.

"Most of the time then," Ashley retorted

"Most isn't all," Zero stated, "And I'm pretty sure you cheat,"

"It's close enough," Ashley said in a sing song voice, "And I do not! But we really do need to be going, see you guys later," she said waving at Jana, Ed and Matt whilst dragging Zero out of the moon dorm who was still carrying Ashley's bag. The three vampires near the sofas laughed lightly whilst the fourth, Kaname who'd been descending the stairs watched them curiously before also leaving the moon dorm to find Yuki.

* * *

><p>Ashley and Zero casually walked into class together whilst having a conversation much to the surprise of all their classmates who were used to them both of them walking in by themselves and usually with bored, vacant looks on their faces. But what surprised them even more was the fact that they had sat down next to each other as Zero never sat with anyone, ever. It was this act that even surprised Yuki who had arrived a few minutes after them wearing a new piece of jewellery. Ashley smiled to herself once she saw the necklace that Yuki was wearing though she was slightly surprised that Kaname had actually stuck to his work and given Yuki the necklace quickly. But what had started off as a semi-pleasant morning was about to change for when the new student, a boy with deep brown hair, hazel eyes, of medium built, tall at around 6ft but not lanky, walked into the room. The slight smile that had once graced Ashley's features was instantly wiped off and replaced with shock followed by a deep set scowl as she glared at the boy who only smiled in response not at all surprised to see her there furthered Ashley's annoyance. A thousand questions were running through her mind but there was only one ruminating question which caused her to panic, 'who else knows where I am?'<p>

"Shit," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be most appreciated! **


	7. Secret Encounters And Hidden Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

**A/N: So I am acutely aware that I haven't posted in a while I've been crazy busy but I shall try to start posting more regularly from now on! For anyone still reading this I thank you for your patience and I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for the next chapter but it's finally hereeeee! =)**

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Ashley and Zero casually walked into class together whilst having a conversation much to the surprise of all their classmates who were used to them both of them walking in by themselves and usually with bored, vacant looks on their faces. But what surprised them even more was the fact that they had sat down next to each other as Zero never sat with anyone, ever. It was this act that even surprised Yuki who had arrived a few minutes after them wearing a new piece of jewellery. Ashley smiled to herself once she saw the necklace that Yuki was wearing though she was slightly surprised that Kaname had actually stuck to his work and given Yuki the necklace quickly. But what had started off as a semi-pleasant morning was about to change for when the new student, a boy with deep brown hair, hazel eyes, of medium built, tall at around 6ft but not lanky, walked into the room. The slight smile that had once graced Ashley's features was instantly wiped off and replaced with shock followed by a deep set scowl as she glared at the boy who only smiled in response not at all surprised to see her there furthered Ashley's annoyance. A thousand questions were running through her mind but there was only one ruminating question which caused her to panic, 'who else knows where I am?'

"Shit," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Ashley spent the rest of the day on high alert being acutely aware of everything that was going on around her, especially anything to do with the new boy. By the time classes ended Yuki had already started talking about something neither Ashley nor Zero cared about, Zero sat pretending to listen to Yuki whilst casting curious glances over at Ashley who was rapidly packing up all of her belongings ignoring Zero and Yuki both and raced out of the classroom following the new boy. As she did so both Yuki and Zero stared after her in silence, both entirely confused by what had happened and Zero wanting answers.  
>It wasn't until Ashley had left the school building altogether that she managed to catch up the boy. She ran up to him, grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him around to face her.<br>"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered seething.  
>"Why hello to you too Ash," the boy replied casually.<br>"Oh shut up and answer my question Chris," Chris sighed before answering.  
>"I was actually just scouting the place because of all the vamps hanging around here and what should I find but you of all people but I guess I shouldn't be surprised you did always have a soft spot for those creatures, Henry and Dad are going to be so thrilled - "<br>"Wait they know? They're coming here?" Ashley interrupted worried.  
>"Well not yet but as soon as I tell them about you I'm sure they'll come running, we have after all been looking for you for a while now,"<br>"No, no you can't tell them about me being here. There are some things you don't know about, things I haven't told anyone about what happened and before you call them I think you need to know," she replied panicked  
>"I think I know all I need to know Ash you're gonna burn for what you did and so you deserve to. How could you have done it?" He spat. Ashley sighed deflated.<br>"Look I know what happened and I know what I did while I was there but it's not what you think or what you've been told - "  
>"I was there Ashley I saw I wasn't told anything!" Chris replied venomously<br>"You may have been looking but you didn't see," Ashley snapped, "there's something you need to know before you make your decision, everything that happened isn't what it seemed,"  
>"Then what the hell was it?"<br>"I can't tell you now," Ashley replied glancing over towards the direction of moon dorms where the night class was almost within listening distance, "meet me later tonight and I'll tell you what you need to know, they're coming," she continued before Chris began to speak. He turned and looked to where Ashley was looking and saw the night class making their way over to the school. Kaname and a few other members of the night class looked upon them curiously but made no effort to stop and talk to them; Ashley and Chris glanced at each other and then back at the night class before Chris nodded his head slowly. Ashley smiled slightly before they both made their way back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Ashley sat looking out of her window waiting and hoping that he would turn up. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement and smiled in relief as Chris came into view before quickly making her way out to meet him.<br>They made their way to a clearing near the trees still on campus but out of the way where no one could over hear their conversation. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Chris gave in and began to speak.  
>"Okay so what is it that I don't know?" He asked. Ashley studied him nervously for a moment before replying.<br>"I need you keep an open mind about what I'm going to say, can you do that?" She asked almost pleadingly  
>"Can't you just get on with it?" He replied<br>"Just please? Open mind yes or no?"  
>"I don't exactly have a choice her Ash so yes I'll keep an open mind," Ashley smiled slightly.<br>"What happened it wasn't me, well I know it was me but it wasn't me either. I had no control over what I was doing; it was like someone else was controlling me. I know it sounds weird and like some lame excuse but that's what happened. Someone somehow got me to take a potion which meant I had no control over what I was doing, I can't even remember much from that time it's all really hazy what I do know it's from what others have told me and from what I've overheard. But once I figured out what was happening I ran. I know it's not an excuse because I did those things, I killed those people and it kills me that I did but you know me you know that it's not something I would ordinarily do you have to believe me," Ashley said pleading him to listen and visibly ashamed of what had happened. Chris just stood there and stared at her, his face expressionless.  
>"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" He said eventually.<br>"It's the truth," she replied quietly.  
>"What's the truth?" Came from the nearby trees as two people both Ashley and Chris recognized walked towards them. The man who spoke was the taller and elder of the two and carried himself in a way that reflected that fact. He had dark jet black hair that was slicked back and piercing brown eyes that seemed to follow Ashley's every move, they were calculating and cold. The younger of the two had short and spiky auburn hair and hazel eyes.<br>"No," Ashley said shaking her head in disbelief before turning her gaze back to Chris, "you said you wouldn't tell them, you lied to me. How could you? It was him," she said in a low voice whilst backing away from the newcomers and Chris.  
>"Why Ashley it would seem like you're not happy to see me," the elder man stated.<br>"And why would I be happy to see you?" Ashley spat sarcastically. The man smirked.  
>"Ouch. Is that any way to speak to your father?" The man asked feigning hurt.<br>"Screw you James you're not my father. You know and I know it," the smirk that was on the older man's face, James, slid off and fear crept into his eyes. Ashley smirked, "that's right I know everything seems like your little plan failed,"  
>"Well I wouldn't call it a complete failure," he said with a small smile<br>"What?" Ashley asked confused.  
>"Well as far as our world is concerned you're still the enemy so I'll still get what is mine just as soon as you're dead,"<br>"What the hell dad?" Dan, the younger of the men said annoyed.  
>"Oh my god you were telling the truth," Chris whispered to himself.<br>"Never mind you two just help me finish what we came here for," James spat.

"You can try but I'm still stronger than you James and I won't let you take what rightfully mine," Ashley responded.

"We shall see," James muttered before swinging his right arm in a left to right motion in Ashley's direction, resulting in her being thrown backwards into a tree and falling to the ground.

"Dad stop," Chris shouted whilst holding James back from moving towards Ashley who pushed back at his son releasing himself from Chris' grasp. This however gave Ashley enough time to stand up and using the same arm motion James did threw him backwards before she began running away from the scene.

"What the hell have you gotten us into?" Ashley heard Dan yell as she ran further from the three men. A few moments passed before Ashley heard the rustling of the leaves that indicated she was being followed.

"If you're so much stronger than me than why are you running Ash? Scared you're going to lose?" James taunted gaining ground.

"Not a chance. I want you to pay for what you did, I won't let you take the easy way out I'm not going to kill you," she yelled back and as she glanced behind her she saw James out of the corner of her eye catching up to her fast, she pushed herself harder trying to get back to the sun dorms as fast as she possibly could.

As she glanced back again Ashley missed the movement in front of her and ran straight into someone who immediately grabbed hold of Ashley. On instinct Ashley began to struggle in the persons grasp before looking up and recognizing the person she had run into. Kaname however ignored Ashley's curious and confused gaze, stared intently at the surrounding forest. James who had stopped chasing Ashley stood hidden within the trees trying to calm his heartbeat.

A few moments passed before Kaname's gaze moved towards Ashley who was staring at the forest. Without saying a word Kaname released his hold of Ashley who glanced at Kaname before walking away from the forest and towards her dorm room.

_"We'll finish this next time Ashley, this is far from over, I will have what I deserve,"_James' voice resounded in Ashley's head causing Ashley to stop dead in her tracks, she turned around slowly glared at the forest before walking away again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ashley awoke to a loud banging on her door. She groaned loudly before dragging herself out of bed and answering the door.<p>

"What?" she asked deflated.

"Headmaster wants to see you," Zero replied gruffly. Ashley sighed loudly.

"It's 6am classes don't start for a few hours what the hell does he want with me now?" Zero remained silent and replied with a pointed look which suggested that she knew exactly what the headmaster wanted and indeed she did. Ashley rolled her eyes before she shut the door and got ready for her meeting by swapping her pajama shorts for a pair of black leggings, putting on a maroon coloured hoody and a pair of black boots. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before opening her door to find Zero standing with his arm raised as if to knock again. Ashley raised an eyebrow before leaving her room and walking towards the headmaster's office, this was going to be a long morning she thought whilst stifling a yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews equal love so please leave a review before you go!**


	8. The Day After The Night Before

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ****Except my OC's I own them!**

******A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, I'm hoping to be a bit more regular with my updates from now on. I am also sorry that this chapter is on the short side but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

_"We'll finish this next time Ashley, this is far from over, I will have what I deserve," _James' voice resounded in Ashley's head causing Ashley to stop dead in her tracks, she turned around slowly glared at the forest before walking away again.

The next morning Ashley awoke to a loud banging on her door. She groaned loudly before dragging herself out of bed and answering the door.

"What?" she asked deflated.

"Headmaster wants to see you," Zero replied gruffly. Ashley sighed loudly.

"It's 6am classes don't start for a few hours what the hell does he want with me now?" Zero remained silent and replied with a pointed look which suggested that she knew exactly what the headmaster wanted and indeed she did. Ashley rolled her eyes before she shut the door and got ready for her meeting by swapping her pajama shorts for a pair of black leggings, putting on a maroon coloured hoody and a pair of black boots. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before opening her door to find Zero standing with his arm raised as if to knock again. Ashley raised an eyebrow before leaving her room and walking towards the headmaster's office, this was going to be a long morning she thought whilst stifling a yawn. 

* * *

><p>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night….<p>

Ashley lounged on one of the chairs in the headmasters' office, boredom and irritation etched across her features, she had been there for over an hour and they were getting no-where.

"Ashley how many times must we go through this? You have to tell me the truth," Kaien said exasperated.

"And like I told you before I really don't _have _to tell you anything but it's not my fault you don't believe me," Ashley replied annoyed.

"What were you doing out there in the middle of night? Who were you running from?" Kaname asked again. Ashley growled in anger.

"Why are you even here? You _need_ to mind your own business," Ashley snapped at Kaname who glared slightly in response. Kaien rubbed his temples.

"Please Ashley just answer the questions, the faster you do the faster you can leave. This is taking far much more time than I had anticipated," Kaien said. Ashley sighed before answering.

"Like I told you I couldn't sleep so I just went for a run end of story," she replied.

"I heard you speaking to someone," Kaname stated.

"I was on the phone," Ashley replied nonchalantly.

"You're lying I didn't see a phone," he responded.

"I'd finished my conversation; my phone was back in my pocket by then,"

"Then why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Kaname queried.

"Because you're a paranoid stalker creep with way too much time on his hands, and you really should stop being so preoccupied with my life what would Yuki think?" Ashley taunted, Kaname glared at Ashley.

"Don't you dare bring Yuki into this," he growled.

"Or what? You gonna bite me? I'd like to see you try," she replied mockingly.

"Alright, calm down the both of you," Kaien intervened, "Ashley you can leave, clearly this isn't helping anything, check in with Zero by the moon dorms before you get ready for class,"

"Fine," Ashley huffed before getting up and walking out of the room and slammed the door shut. 

* * *

><p>Ashley stormed towards the moon dorms hoping to deal with Zero as quickly as possible so that she could still get some more sleep before classes started. Upon reaching the moon dorms however, Ashley found her anger increasing as there was no sign of Zero. She groaned, turned around and began making her way back to the sun dorms via the school before a voice stopped her.<p>

"I seemed to have missed all the fun," Ashley smirked before turning around to find a tall man with broad shoulders of medium build, defined muscles, messy dark hair and hazel eyes casually leaning against a tree.

"I was surprised you didn't show last night. Any particular reason why?" Ashley enquired sarcastically.

"Busy. I'm here now,"

"Oh joy,"

"I have to say I am slightly surprised to still find you here, thought you may have run by now," he stated walking towards Ashley.

"Tired of running, takes up far too much energy," Ashley replied casually not taking her eyes of the man.

"Yes I'm sure it does," the man agreed giving Ashley a strange look, "You know I should kill you where you stand," he stated whilst moving a stray piece of Ashley's hair from her face.

"Oh but you wouldn't, there are witnesses," Ashley said looking him in the eye referring to few stray day class students and the one night class student who was making their way over to Ashley.

"Hmm so true, I'll be seeing you Ashley," he replied walking past Ashley moments before Jana appeared by Ashley's side.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"That was Henry," Ashley sighed.

"And Henry is?" she questioned nudging Ashley slightly.

"Not important,"

"Sure didn't seem that way," Jana stated.

"It's nothing, he's nothing, let's just drop it okay?" Ashley pleaded. Jana studied Ashley carefully for a few moments before responding.

"Okay if you say so," she reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks," Ashley replied with a smile, "Sorry, but I have to go get ready for class; I'll try to come by afterwards for a quick chat okay?"

"Yeah sure," Jana replied with a slight smile and watched Ashley walk towards the sun dorms worry and confusion etched across her features. 

* * *

><p>As Ashley approached the school building she noticed Chris waiting by a nearby tree.<p>

"So I see you're still here, thought you would've left with James and Dan," Ashley said as she approached Chris, who rolled his eyes.

"Well I would've but James wanted me to stay here and keep an eye on you," he explained.

"And you're telling me this because?" she questioned.

"Because I'm not doing it, he lied to me, to all of us but mostly because I want to know the truth. I want _you_ to tell me the truth," Chris stated.

"You don't always get what you want," Ashley spat.

"I know but when you're ready to tell me I just want you to know I'll be here, I'll listen," Chris said before making his way towards the school building.

"Question, did you know Henry was going to be here today?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Henry is here?" Chris asked surprised.

"Was here. He spoke to me before he left campus, he was probably on his way to meet up with James," Ashley clarified.

"And you definitely saw him leave?" Chris asked worried.

"No, but I can tell that he's gone. He'll definitely be back though," she stated.

"What are we going to do when they do come back?" Chris enquired; Ashley glanced at Chris before answering.

"Look just because I told you about Henry doesn't mean I trust you, it doesn't mean that we're friends so you don't get to know what _I'm_ going to do when they come back. You prove to me that you're serious about leaving them and I trust you enough to tell you about what really happened _then_ we can talk about how you can help me when they come back," Ashley replied hostilely before walking into the school building to class. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please leave a review before you exit the page! =) **


	9. Questions and Accusations

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ****Except my OC's I own them!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Just so you know incase you aren't already aware, updates for this story will be random as I'm not sure when I'll have enough time to update, so sorry about that! **

**Also, I would just like to say a massive thank you to emmawalters090 and Aqua1024 for their reviews, they really do make my day and help motivate me to make the time to update my stories!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously on Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"You don't always get what you want," Ashley spat.

"I know but when you're ready to tell me I just want you to know I'll be here, I'll listen," Chris said before making his way towards the school building.

"Question, did you know Henry was going to be here today?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Henry is here?" Chris asked surprised.

"Was here. He spoke to me before he left campus, he was probably on his way to meet up with James," Ashley clarified.

"And you definitely saw him leave?" Chris asked worried.

"No, but I can tell that he's gone. He'll definitely be back though," she stated.

"What are we going to do when they do come back?" Chris enquired; Ashley glanced at Chris before answering.

"Look just because I told you about Henry doesn't mean I trust you, it doesn't mean that we're friends so you don't get to know what _I'm_ going to do when they come back. You prove to me that you're serious about leaving them and I trust you enough to tell you about what really happened _then_ we can talk about how you can help me when they come back," Ashley replied hostilely before walking into the school building to class.

* * *

><p>Now on Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"Is Zero a vampire?" Chris asked as he caught up Ashley after class as she made her way towards the moon dorms to see Jana. Ashley rolled her eyes before stopping and responding.

"Did you only just realize?"

"I was a little preoccupied yesterday to notice," Ashley laughed.

"And you're bringing this up because?" Ashley enquired

"Well if he is than why is he not in the night class like the others? He's dangerous," Chris questioned.

"He's fine I'm keeping an eye on him and so is the night class' president so don't worry about him," Ashley replied nonchalantly.

"Don't worry?! He's a vampire that I'm not allowed to kill not to mention the fact that he's constantly surrounded by humans, cos that's not tempting fate is it?" Chris said sarcastically

"Relax. Trust me he's fine. Besides he's not the only vamp in the day class although I'm not surprised you didn't notice," Ashley casually replied

"What are you talking about I could only sense the one?"

"Like I said I'm not surprised you didn't notice, they don't even know what they are yet," Ashley explained

"How can you not know you're a vampire?"

"It's complicated," Ashley stated

"That's all I'm going to get isn't it?"

"Yup, now I really have to go I promised Jana I'd meet her after class. Training tonight though yeah?"

"Yeah sure," Chris replied absently making his way towards the sun dorms.

"Did I just hear you invite the new kid to training tonight?" Zero asked slightly annoyed as he made his way towards the moon dorms having overheard the end of the previous conversation.

"Yeah I did and eavesdrop much?"

"Why?"

"Why not? I thought you'd be happy about it now you don't have to come you always complained anyways," Zero's scowl deepened.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Yesterday you were ready to kill that guy and now you're acting like the two of you are best friends or something," Zero seethed. Ashley sighed before answering.

"It's complicated," she said

"Well uncomplicate things then," Zero demanded

"I can't,"

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it even matter?" Zero said nothing but the look he gave Ashley was all the answer she needed, to him, it did matter. Ashley sighed before answering.

"I won't. I'm sorry Zero but I just can't,"

"Why can't you?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Just drop it," Ashley snapped before storming off.

Once Ashley reached the moon dorms she found Jana in the downstairs seating area waiting for her.

"You came," Jana said smiling as she ran to give Ashley a hug.

"Well I said I would didn't I?"

"Yes but you don't always do what you say you're going to," Jana quickly replied. Ashley just shook her head in response and followed Jana as they made their way to Jana's room.

"So tell me about Henry?" Jana questioned as soon as they entered her room pulling Ashley towards her bed to sit down. Ashley sighed before answering.

"Henry is complicated, let's just say that he's somebody I used to know," Ashley replied vaguely which resulted in Jana giving Ashley a blank look before speaking.

"Seriously? That's all you're going to say? I'm pretty sure that's a song," Jana deadpanned.

"Sorry," Ashley replied with a shrug, "That's all I can say right now, when I can tell you more I will," Jana gave Ashley a hard stare before shaking her head and sighing. Ashley's brows furrowed in confusion as she caught a glimpse of sorrow on Jana's features, "What is it?" Ashley asked worried.

"Nothing it's just that you've been acting strange recently, I'm worried about you," Jana said

"Honestly I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, trust me," Ashley replied trying to reassure Jana but even Ashley found it difficult to believe what she was saying.

"That's what you said the last time before you disappeared," Ashley sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise you this time is different,"

"What makes this time different? You have to give me something," Jana pleaded.

"I don't have to give you anything but just know I'm not going anywhere this time," Ashley replied but it seemed that she was trying to convince herself as well.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now was that all you wanted to talk about?" Jana sighed

"Yeah for now, but I do expect answers this time. It's not just me that's worried, the boys are too. I think you sometimes forget that some people genuinely care for you and only want to help you,"

"I know that and I know you guys do it's just that right now I can't take that chance,"

"And what chance is that?" A new voice said. The girls turned their attention to the door where Kaname now stood.

"None of your damn business," Ashley snapped. Kaname glared at Ashley slightly and made his way into the room.

"We need to talk," Kaname stated.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Ashley replied.

"You don't have a choice," Kaname replied

"I think I do, and I think I'm going to leave now," Ashley stated before smiling and waving bye to Jana whilst ignoring Kaname and walking quickly out of the room.

Ashley had made it outside the building and down the front steps before a voice from behind her by the doorway stopped her.

"I didn't say I was done talking,"

"Well I was done listening," Kaname sighed

"What is going on with you? You're more secretive than normal, people are beginning to worry," he casually replied.

"I'm not secretive I'm just a private person. Besides why do you care? And eavesdropping on other people's conversations is wrong,"

"I wasn't eavesdropping; Zero came to see me earlier,"

"Of course he did," Ashley muttered angrily

"He's worried about you,"

"Again why do you care?"

"I have my reasons,"

"Care to share?"

"No," Ashley said nothing but made a move to turn around and this time Kaname made no move to stop her but watched her closely, his gaze calculating peppered with annoyance, interest and worry as she left the vicinity of the moon dorms.

* * *

><p>As night fell across campus Ashley slowly started to get ready for her training with Chris and Zero, changing into a pair of black leggings, a long black tank top with a shorter purple tank top on top followed by a grey hoody and a pair of running shoes. After she was dressed Ashley gazed out of her window for a few moments before she sighed and made her way outside to meet the boys or at least one of the boys for she wasn't sure whether either one would show. As she exited the building Ashley was surprised to find both Zero and Chris waiting for her though neither seemed to acknowledge the others existence.<p>

"Now now boys play nice," Ashley joked laughing nervously as she made her way to the boys but the only response she received was glares from both boys which caused Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Look I really don't care why you two are acting like idiots but I thought we were here to train so here is what we are gonna do we're gonna warm up and then," Ashley gave the boys a pointed stare, "you two can happily try to beat each other up," she finished in the type of voice usually reserved for small children before running off causing both boys to scowl, glare at the other before running after her

After a few minutes the boys stopped trying to out run each other and the three of them fell into a comfortable pace until Ashley stopped suddenly, causing the boys to stop as well. Something wasn't right, Ashley studied her surrounding for a moment before she began running again in a different direction, the boys chasing after her yelling at her to slow down and explain but she didn't she just kept running as fast as she could. She soon came across two bodies in the woods lying next to each other. They had been badly beaten and Ashley couldn't tell whether they were even alive. She ran towards them, stopping in the small gap between them and fell to her knees as recognition sparked in her eyes; they were vampires, night students, Aido and Ichijo. In that moment her eyes caught sight of something sparkling in the moonlight, she gasped and her eyes widened slightly before she slowly reached out with trembling fingers to pick up the object. Just as she had it clasped in her hands the boys emerged, she kept one hand around the object whilst the other went towards one of the bodies as if looking for a pulse.

"What happened?" Zero asked

"I have no idea, I found them like this. They're still alive though barely," she replied standing up and putting her hands in the pockets of her hoody. "We have to get them to the moon dorm," the boys nodded in response and moved towards the bodies. Ashley and Chris picked up Ichijo whilst Zero picked up Aido and began to make their way towards the moon dorm when Ashley spotted Kaname, Kain and Senri moving towards them. Kain quickly made his way to Zero and helped him carry Aido towards the moon dorm and Senri took over from Ashley carrying Ichijo.

"What did you do?" Ashley stopped following the boys and turned around slowly facing Kaname who was examining the area where the bodies once lay.

"I didn't do anything," Ashley breathed placing her hands in her pockets.

"I don't believe you," Kaname stated finally getting up and looking at Ashley who said nothing. "Come with me you're going to tell me everything,"

"There's nothing to tell," Ashley said exasperated.

"That's where you're wrong, now come on,"

"I'm not one of your vampires that you can boss around!" Ashley exclaimed

"No you're not but whatever's going on with you has resulted in two of my vampires getting seriously injured so you will do as I say," Kaname replied trying to stay as calm as possible

"Why do you think this is my fault?"

"Isn't it always?" Kaname drawled. Ashley glared at Kaname before responding.

"That's crap and you know it. You're not exactly a saint this could easily be your fault,"

"But it's not is it?" Kaname rebuffed before walking away leaving Ashley fuming in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope it was worth the wait! Please leave a review before you go! =)**


	10. No More Secrets?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! **

**A/N: I know, I know I updated quickly *gasp* well that's only because I've been ill this past week so decided to do some writing, lucky you eh? Hopefully this chapter turned out okay I'm not too sure but I figured if I don't upload it now I probably wont for a long time so enjoy! =) **

**A/N 2: Also a massive thanks to Aqua1024 and Ginger for their reviews. Reviews are love people! Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"I'm not one of your vampires that you can boss around!" Ashley exclaimed

"No you're not but whatever's going on with you has resulted in two of my vampires getting seriously injured so you will do as I say," Kaname replied trying to stay as calm as possible

"Why do you think this is my fault?"

"Isn't it always?" Kaname drawled. Ashley glared at Kaname before responding.

"That's crap and you know it. You're not exactly a saint this could easily be your fault,"

"But it's not is it?" Kaname rebuffed before walking away leaving Ashley fuming in his wake.

* * *

><p>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Half an hour later Ashley found herself making her way towards the hospital building of the school: more specifically the private wing that was reserved for the night class. She took slow deliberate steps the closer she got to the building forcing herself not to turn around and run back to her room where she had been hiding for the past thirty minutes. She had tried and failed to forget what Kaname had said to her before leaving her in the woods and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right, this was entirely her fault. Takuma and Aido being hurt was her fault, if she had never chosen Cross Academy to be her haven than they would be safe, as safe as vampires under Kaname Kuran's protection could be anyways but no she just had to come to Cross Academy and she just had to stay even after she realized that vampires were attending the school as well. She shook her head and let out a deep breath before she opened the doors to the building where Aido and Takuma now resided whilst they recovered. Ashley had no idea how bad the damage was she just hoped that she wasn't too late to help them.  
>As she made her way towards the private ward, she heard the others before she saw any of them. She could hear the shouting and the accusations but most importantly the worry and the fear. She had let her guard down because of her guilt causing the worry, the fear, the anxiety and the panic to crash into her all at once, Ashley found herself using the wall to hold herself up whilst she took steadying breaths and rebuilt her guard no longer allowing the others emotions to affect her. As she stood outside the doors to the night ward she realized with regret that the most current argument was about her.<br>"You have no idea what happened; you can't go around blaming other people for what could have easily been you're fault," Chris yelled.  
>"As I keep telling you, this had nothing to do with me; it's all that girls fault," Kaname replied hotly<br>"Besides if this had nothing to do with her where is she? Why is she not here like the rest of us? Even Zero stuck around and he basically hates us," Ruka added  
>"Don't drag me into this," Zero growled<br>"Why not? Whether you want to admit it or not you're one of us so this attack affects you as much as it does the rest of the night class," Ruka stated.  
>"Well maybe because I don't particularly give a damn what happens to you leeches, and for what it's worth I don't think this is Ashley's fault either if it's anyone's its clearly Kuran's" Zero replied annoyed<br>"And I keep telling you I haven't done anything,"  
>"Why should we believe you? You're a liar," Zero countered<br>"Don't you dare call Kaname a liar you filthy E," Ruka yelled causing Zero to roll his eyes  
>"He can call Kaname whatever he wants and if the shoe fits," Chris stated with a shrug<br>"Who the hell are you anyways? You better watch your mouth or the next patient in here will be you," Ruka threatened Chris' eyes hardened and focused on Ruka.  
>"You have no idea who I am and the only reason any of you vamps are still alive is because of Ashley so here's a little piece of advice for you, shut up," Chris replied darkly<br>"Oh I'm so scared," Ruka scoffed. Chris immediately pounced towards Ruka.  
>"Stop," Ashley said as she walked into the room causing Chris to freeze and turn towards the door, "Just stop," Ashley said defeated, "You wanted to talk?" she asked Kaname who could only nod in response.<br>"You don't have to say anything to them Ashley this isn't our problem," Chris stated, Ashley glanced at Chris before responding.  
>"It is actually. I'm sorry Chris but Kaname is right this is my fault,"<br>"How do you know that?" Chris asked  
>"Because of this," Ashley said removing an object from her pockets and showing it to everyone in the room. In the palm of her hand lay a ring, it was a simple platinum ring with a single princess cut diamond, an engagement ring, "I found it on the ground next to their bodies,"<br>"Is that what I think it is?" Chris enquired  
>"Yes," Ashley whispered in response.<br>"I don't understand, why does a ring mean that this was your fault?" Zero asked.  
>"Because it's my ring, or was my ring. This entire thing was a message meant for me and I am so sorry that you all got dragged into my drama," Ashley replied.<br>"A message from who?" Kaname questioned.  
>"From my ex, from Henry,"<br>"You told me Henry wasn't important," Jana stated.  
>"And he isn't, not anymore," Ashley replied<br>"Maybe not to you, but you may still be important to him. After what happened he was the most affected by it than the rest of us, he's different now, distant," Chris said causing Ashley to sigh.  
>"So if it's a message from Henry, what exactly is the message?" Zero asked; Ashley glanced at everyone in the room before responding.<br>"We're coming for you and no-where is safe," she stated. Silence descended upon the room as its occupants digested the information Ashley had disclosed.  
>"Why?" Matt asked after a few moments breaking the silence, Ashley sighed.<br>"It's a long story," she replied with a frown. "Can I see them?" she asked Kaname hopefully.  
>"Haven't you done enough?" Ruka snapped<br>"I can help,"  
>"Well maybe we don't want your help," Ruka snarled.<br>"Ruka enough," Kaname ordered as he gazed at Ashley, "They're this way," he said turning around motioning for Ashley to follow him.  
>Ashley stopped short of the door leading to the boys' room to take a calming breath before following Kaname. She slowly entered the room and gasped slightly upon sight of the boys', they both looked terrible, too pale, covered in bruises and completely still upon the hospital beds they were placed in, both connected to machines that's sole purpose was to inject them with blood. Ashley blinked away the tears of guilt before looking towards Kaname who was studying her intently.<br>"How bad is it?" she whispered. Kaname sighed before answering.  
>"We don't know. As we don't even know how this was achieved there is no way to know the best treatment," Ashley nodded in response.<br>"Do you mind if I try something?" Kaname eyed her skeptically.  
>"What exactly do you propose?"<br>"Could I just have a few moments alone with them?"  
>"No,"<br>"Please?" she begged in a voice so low Kaname that he wouldn't have heard were he not a vampire. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he had never seen Ashley so broken emotionally, but he eventually nodded slowly before making his way out of the room.  
>Ashley waited until Kaname had left the room the completely before walking towards the boys, she took a seat between their beds whilst taking hold of a hand from both of them; she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.<p>

Kaname stood outside the room and watched as Ashley sat down, taking both of their hands and frowned. Why she thought that holding their hands would make any difference to their situation he had no idea, but he stood and watched her anyways. A few minutes later when Ashley finally opened her eyes, Kaname noticed that there were less bruises covering Takuma and Aido.  
>"What the hell did you do?" Kaname questioned barging into the room moving towards Ashley.<br>"Helped I hope," she said breathlessly before collapsing into Kaname who managed to grab hold of her before she fell onto the ground.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity Ashley opened her eyes and examined her surroundings to find she was still in the hospital wing of the academy. She slowly sat up as the door opened and Chris walked in.<br>"You overexerted yourself didn't you?" Chris asked.  
>"Shut up," Ashley replied in mock annoyance. "How long have I been out?"<br>"About a day," he replied with a shrug causing Ashley to groan.  
>"And how are they?" she questioned. Chris sighed before replying.<br>"They're fine, they woke up a few hours ago though they're still not completely healed they should be fine in a day or two. Why did you do that Ash? They're vampires they would have been fine in a week or so you know that," Ashley looked away from Chris before answering.  
>"It was my fault; they shouldn't have gotten hurt like that so I wanted to help them. I should have known that Henry or James were going to do something like this but I didn't and people got hurt because of me as usual," Chris didn't know how to respond and settled on giving Ashley a hug instead.<br>"Sorry to interrupt," Yuki said from the door of the room causing Chris and Ashley to separate and look towards the door, "I'm glad your okay Ashley but Kaname wanted me to ask you to go see him as soon as you're able to," Ashley sighed.  
>"Yeah okay that's fine; tell him I'll be there in an hour or so,"<p>

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me," Ashley stated walking into Kaname's room after showering and changing her clothes, only to find Kaname and Yuki in the middle of a conversation. "Ah sorry didn't realize you were playing house," she joked causing Yuki to blush, as Ashley collapsed onto Kaname's bed, "Wake me up when you're done,"<br>"Ashley get up," Kaname said. Ashley slowly opened her eyes to find that Yuki had left the room.  
>"And here I was hoping to catch a few more z's," Ashley joked with a pout still lounging on the bed.<br>"What do you want Ashley?"  
>"Me? You're the one who wanted to see me!" Ashley said incredulously. Kaname tilted his head slightly in Ashley's direction, his gaze calculating and slightly thoughtful.<br>"Hmm I suppose I did,"  
>"So what did you want? I'd rather be asleep right now and you're wasting my time," Ashley demanded<br>"We need to talk," Kaname stated causing Ashley to roll her eyes  
>"We are talking," she pointed out which resulted in Kaname glaring at her. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Ashley asked with a sigh.<br>"You've got some explaining to do," Kaname stated causing Ashley to scoff in response.  
>"I have nothing to say to you," she replied lazily.<br>"Yes you do. Because of you two vampires under my care got hurt so you owe me some explanations," Kaname snapped. Ashley sat up and glared at Kaname.  
>"I owe you nothing. Besides they're fine,"<br>"And next time?" He questioned  
>"There isn't going to be a next time," Ashley responded darkly<br>"That's not good enough. No more secrets Ashley I want to know what's going on," Ashley rolled her eyes.  
>"Oh that's rich coming from the guy with so many secrets that he's probably lost count of them all! Well here's a little reality check for you, you don't always get what you want and you most certainly aren't getting what you want now! Just drop it. I'm dealing with it, end of,"<br>"And how is that going?" Kaname drawled  
>"None of your damn business!" Ashley snapped<br>"Like I said before it is now,"  
>"No it's not - "<br>"This isn't a discussion it is my business so you are going to tell me what I need to know," Kaname interrupted.  
>"You want answers? Fine but then you're gonna have to answer some of my questions truthfully too,"<br>"This isn't a game!" Kaname stated hotly  
>"I know it's not but you how dare you even say that to me, you're the one who treats everything like a game you manipulative bastard and you don't even care who gets hurt!" Ashley seethed. "Yes two people got hurt because I got complacent but you, you're schemes and vampires in general hurt people everyday! Especially Yuki and Zero, I mean do you even care about her?"<br>"She has nothing to do with this,"  
>"She has everything to do with this," Ashley countered. "Everything you do is about her; keeping her in the dark and keeping her safe but do you really care? I've seen the way she looks at you but if she knew what you were really like she'd never look at you like that again and you know that but you do what you do anyway so do you even care?"<br>"Of course I care," Kaname replied eventually  
>"Not enough to tell her the truth or to stop hurting the people she cares about," Ashley stated.<br>"You mean Zero?" Kaname enquired  
>"Yes I mean Zero. You may be 'helping' him now but you know as well as I do that you're not really helping him in the long run,"<br>"Why do you even care?" Kaname said eventually. Ashley shrugged.  
>"We're friends,"<br>"Zero doesn't have friends, there's only ever been Yuki,"  
>"And now there's me," Kaname watched Ashley for a moment with a frown. Ashley sighed.<br>"Look I know it doesn't seem like it but I do know what I'm doing and if there ever comes a point where I can't handle it or need help then I'll come to you, can't that be enough?" Kaname regarded Ashley thoughtfully before moving to sit opposite her on his bed. Ashley watched Kaname closely, confusion shining in her eyes.  
>"I'm not okay with this," Kaname stated after a few moments.<br>"I know," Ashley whispered. "But it's all I can say. If I could I would tell you more, I never wanted anyone to get hurt you have to believe that," Kaname glanced at Ashley.  
>"I do," Kaname replied before the two fell into a comfortable silence.<br>"Can I ask you something?" Ashley asked. Kaname raised an eyebrow, a slightly bemused expression on his face. "Shut up. What have you found out?"  
>"About what?" Kaname questioned<br>"About me." Ashley explained  
>"What makes you think I'm looking?" Ashley gave Kaname a look which clearly said 'who are you trying to kid?' causing Kaname to sigh.<br>"Not enough," he replied, frustration evident in his voice. A small smile graced Ashley's lips. Ashley regarded Kaname for a moment before speaking again.  
>"I should probably get going," Ashley softly spoke getting up off the bed and moving towards the door, Kaname sat watching her. When she reached the door she turned to face Kaname.<br>"Do me a favour keep me updated on the boys please? Especially if they get worse you know I can help," Ashley asked. Kaname nodded.  
>"How did you help? Before I mean." Kaname enquired.<br>"Spoilers," she responded with a smirk before walking out of the room and out of the night dorms back towards her own.

* * *

><p>The next day a fully recovered and well rested Ashley casually made her way towards the school building. The closer she came to the building, the more she noticed the whispering, the giggling and the pointing. Following their gazes she found the reason, opposite the school leaning on a tree stood a lone figure.<br>He stood to the side, his eyes roaming the crowd of students as if searching for someone, until he saw Ashley. Their eyes linked at the same time, the boy smirked while Ashley glared and stormed towards him pinning in him to tree with her arm pushing against his throat once she reached him.  
>"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Ashley hissed.<br>"Witnesses," he struggled to say  
>"Not good enough," Ashley replied adding pressure.<br>"I have a message," he wheezed  
>"And what's that?" Ashley questioned<br>"Let go first," Ashley glared before slowly releasing her hold on the boy.  
>"Nice place you've found here," the boy remarked<br>"The message," Ashley demanded seething. The boy sighed.  
>"We've missed you, you know?"<br>"How nice for you," Ashley replied sarcastically, "I however haven't missed a single one of you," He sighed again before speaking.  
>"No one knows I'm here if that's what you're worried about. And we've known where you've been for a while we've just been too busy to come and get you," he explained<br>"Come and get me," she mocked, "you can try,"  
>"He's returning," the boy stated. Ashley froze.<br>"What?" She whispered.  
>"Message received I hope," he said pushing off from the tree and moving in the direction of the academy gates.<br>"Shit," she muttered before making her way to class once she was sure he had left ignoring all the other students and trying to figure out what she was going to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! If you could leave a review with your thoughts of this chapter/ story before you go it would mean the world to me! =) **


	11. Protected?

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ****Except my OC's I own them!****

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter so any comment good or bad would be welcomed with open arms! **

**Also, I would like to say a thank you to Aqua1024 for their last review, it made my day! =) **

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Ashley hissed.  
>"Witnesses," he struggled to say<br>"Not good enough," Ashley replied adding pressure.  
>"I have a message," he wheezed<br>"And what's that?" Ashley questioned  
>"Let go first," Ashley glared before slowly releasing her hold on the boy.<br>"Nice place you've found here," the boy remarked  
>"The message," Ashley demanded seething. The boy sighed.<br>"We've missed you, you know?"  
>"How nice for you," Ashley replied sarcastically, "I however haven't missed a single one of you," He sighed again before speaking.<br>"No one knows I'm here if that's what you're worried about. And we've known where you've been for a while we've just been too busy to come and get you," he explained  
>"Come and get me," she mocked, "you can try,"<br>"He's returning," the boy stated. Ashley froze.  
>"What?" She whispered.<br>"Message received I hope," he said pushing off from the tree and moving in the direction of the academy gates.  
>"Shit," she muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>This Time On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"They're coming back for me," Ashley relayed to Chris the first moment she got after classes ended.  
>"James and Henry?" Chris asked confused<br>"No, the other guy," Ashley clarified.  
>"Shit," Chris stated.<br>"Yeah my thoughts exactly," Ashley responded. "But I can only deal with one crisis at a time so the faster we deal with James, the faster we can deal with psycho number two,"  
>"Yeah okay. What are we doing about James though?" Chris asked. Ashley glanced at Chris.<br>"Don't know yet, waiting on some information,"  
>"Information from who?" Chris enquired.<br>"From you," she stated. "I need to know when the next meeting is. You're of age so hopefully they'll tell you especially if you've been doing your job right and when they do, you tell me. Got it?"  
>"Got it," Chris replied nodding his head.<br>"Great, in the meantime we have a job to do,"  
>"Which is?" Chris asked earning a look from Ashley.<br>"You know there are humans here. We need to put up barriers to protect them from the others," Ashley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"No I get that but wouldn't those barriers affect the vampires too?"<br>"No, not if we get some help," Ashley answered  
>"From?"<br>"Some vampires,"  
>"And what do we need?"<br>"Blood," Ashley stated condescendingly.  
>"Whose? Zero?" Chris questioned confused. Ashley frowned.<br>"No well yes but no," Ashley sighed, "We'll need Zero's but it'll also have to be the head vamp himself," Chris frowned.  
>"Why would he help us?" Chris asked.<br>"What? Don't trust me to get the job done?" Ashley said with a smirk before walking towards the moon dorm, Chris following behind.  
>"No but seriously why would he help?"<br>"Just trust me on this and if you don't want to come with me that's fine I'll deal with getting the blood we need from the vamps, you gather everything else alright?" Chris looked unsure but eventually sighed before responding.  
>"Okay fine I'll go get whatever else we need not because I don't trust you to get the job done but only because we're running out of daylight hours and I'm not sure how long it'll take to get what we need," Chris replied walking away from Ashley who watched him as he left before she sighed and moved towards the moon dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need blood," Ashley stated barging into Kaname's room. Kaname who looked as if he had only recently woken up turned towards Ashley with an expressionless face.<br>"What?" He said irritably.  
>"More specifically yours," Ashley said taking a seat on the sofa.<br>"Excuse me?" Kaname replied with an undertone of anger lacing his voice. Ashley sighed.  
>"What's with you today? Since when are you this slow?" Ashley questioned eliciting a glare from Kaname. Ashley got up, moved towards Kaname who was seated at his desk and casually leaned against the table next to where he was sitting.<br>"Is everything alright?" Ashley asked. Kaname looked at Ashley before replying surprised to see genuine concern in her eyes.  
>"Everything is fine," Kaname replied with a sigh. "Now what do you want blood for?" Ashley looked away from Kaname before speaking.<br>"I got a visitor this morning," She stated.  
>"And how exactly do these visitors of yours keep getting into the school without us realising?"<br>"By us you mean you," Kaname glared at Ashley.  
>"Answer the question," Kaname demanded.<br>"Don't tell me what to do," Ashley said hotly.  
>"And here I thought we were going to be honest with each other" Kaname drawled.<br>"I'm asking for your help, isn't that enough?" Kaname blinked in surprise then turned to Ashley and studied her face looking for signs of deception finding none he sighed before responding.  
>"You mentioned blood," Kaname stated.<br>"Yeah I kind of need some blood," Ashley explained nervously.  
>"What for?" Ashley cut him a sideways look watching his reaction carefully.<br>"So you vamps don't get hurt," she explained carefully moving around the table to sit opposite him. "Look I've got a plan to keep some of them out. It's a temporary solution mind you. I can put up wards at the entrances to campus which will protect the campus from anything nonhuman and the only way you and the rest of the night class won't get hurt is by using your blood when I put up the wards up. Only problem is it'll mean that any vampire can walk on and off campus but for the most part you can sense when they do right?" Kaname watched Ashley carefully his gaze thoughtful, it was unnerving.  
>"Why would you do that?" Kaname asked ignoring Ashley's question.<br>"Why wouldn't I? The day class need protection -"  
>"No I don't mean that," Kaname interrupted. "I mean why wouldn't you just let us suffer. It's clear your no fan of vampires,"<br>"When did I ever say I wasn't a fan of vampires?" Kaname gave her a pointed look causing Ashley to sigh.  
>"Look I don't hate vampires okay? Besides this is your guys' home and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't need the extra protection so just shut up and help me help you,"<br>"What about you?" Ashley blinked confused.  
>"What about me?"<br>"Won't you need to use some of your own blood?"  
>"No," Ashley said slowly. "I'm human the wards designed to protect me anyways," Kaname gave Ashley a 'yeah right' look who responded by shrugging her shoulder unfazed.<br>"How much do you need?"  
>"Not much. I'll need some of yours cause the vamps here are under your protection, I'll also need you to get me some of Zero's cause he's an ex-human and then -" Ashley stopped suddenly, signaled for Kaname to be silent before grabbing some paper from the desk and a pen.<br>'Yuki' she wrote on the paper before passing the paper to Kaname.  
>'Why?' He wrote in response.<br>'You know why. Think about it' Ashley wrote. Kaname frowned before nodding.  
>"Great," Ashley said smiling whilst getting up. "Meet me at the main gates at midnight," she continued before walking out of the room. Kaname frowned watching her leave, when his gaze returned to the piece of paper on his desk he sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley sat on the ground by the main gates, leaning backwards on her arms looking intently up at the dark night sky, more specifically at the bright moon shining down. She frowned before she moved her gaze towards Chris who was casually leaning against a tree near the gates with his eyes closed he looked relaxed but the tight vice- like grip he had on the bag he was holding implied the opposite.<br>"He's late isn't he?" Ashley asked and whilst she intended it to be a statement, it came out as more of a question. Chris opened his eyes, looked at Ashley for a moment before lifting up his arm and checking his watch.  
>"Yeah he's late," he replied bluntly, his gaze resting on Ashley again. She sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly, her eyes suddenly focused on the grass around her, she had been so sure that Kaname would show, for the most part she thought she had him figured out especially when it came to Yuki but apparently she was wrong. She frowned and then hit the ground with the palms of her hands in frustration. When she lifted her gaze to look at Chris she was surprised to find that he had moved away from the tree and was standing about a foot away from her, his gaze was focused at the sky but it seemed like he was miles away. The bag that he had been guarding had been dropped between them. Ashley tentatively moved towards the bag and slowly opened it to find eight white crystals inside; she looked up at Chris in surprise before speaking.<br>"How did you manage to find so many so quickly?" Chris blinked slowly before looking down at Ashley; he stared at her for a few moments, his gaze guarded.  
>"What did you do?" She asked nervously getting up from where she was sitting on the ground, slowly moving towards him.<br>"Nothing that wasn't necessary," Chris replied eventually.  
>"Chris, what the hell have you done?" Anger and accusations laced her voice. "Answer me," Ashley demanded after a few moments of silence, grabbing handfuls of his jacket.<br>"I made a deal," he whispered so quietly that Ashley would've missed it if she wasn't completely focused on their conversation. She let go of Chris' jackets, hands shaking.  
>"And the terms?" She asked uncertainly, not really sure whether she wanted to know the answer.<br>"An audience with you,"  
>"You had no right!" She whispered fiercely.<br>"I know and I'm sorry but it was the only way," he said, regret shined in his eyes and laced his voice.  
>"Who with?" She asked.<br>"Henry," Ashley sucked in a breath and her hand unconsciously flew to her chest where her old engagement ring was as she had put it on a chain and wore it like a necklace. Chris cocked an eyebrow in response to her movements but made no comment. "What does he want?"  
>"He says he wants to give you a choice," Chris replied slowly moving towards Ashley before steadying her trembling hands with his own.<br>"What kind of choice?"  
>"Well -"<br>"Shh," Ashley interrupted before he could say anything. Her gaze moved from Chris to their surroundings. "Something's here," she whispered gesturing for Chris to help her find whoever or whatever it was.

A few moments later two figures appeared, walking towards Ashley and Chris. Ashley and Chris had taken up defensive positions until they realised who the figures were.  
>"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked relaxing her stance.<br>"What you actually expected me to just give him my blood?" Zero replied roughly. Ashley sighed.  
>"Whatever. You guys are late," she stated.<br>"Yes sorry about that. It took some time to even convince Zero to come with me," Kaname answered.  
>"Can we just get on with this please?" Chris asked moving to pick up the bag of crystals.<br>"I need the vampire blood and then you guys can go," Ashley stated holding out her hand for vials of blood.  
>"I don't think so I don't just give my blood away so I'm going to stay," Kaname replied. Ashley rolled her eyes slightly.<br>"Fine whatever," she said taking out a crystal from Chris' bag and holding it out towards Kaname and Zero. "Just put a few drops of blood on the crystal and then we'll bury them by the gates,"  
>Kaname and Zero looked at each other, silently willing the other to go first.<br>"I don't care who goes first just do it or I'll just bury these as is and laugh when you suffer for it," Ashley threatened. Zero sighed before biting into his hand and then clenching it into a fist above the crystal so that the blood from the wound fell onto it. Kaname then did the same before removing a vial of blood from his jacket, Yuki's, and letting a few drops fall onto then crystal.  
>"Thanks, Chris has got another one. Do the same while I bury this one," Ashley walked towards the gates and quickly buried the crystal to the left of the gates and then after buried the second crystal to the right of the gates.<br>An hour later all four entrances were protected. Kaname and Zero had gone back towards the school building going to class and to patrol respectively leaving Chris and Ashley to make their way back to the sun dorms.  
>"Hey Ashley," Chris said as they reached the entrance the girls dormitory.<br>"Yeah," she replied turning to face him.  
>"I know you're angry that I used you up get those crystals and I'm so sorry but it was the only way," Ashley sighed.<br>"Yeah I know. And I'm not angry not really, I just wish I knew what he was up to,"  
>"For what it's worth I don't think he wants to kill you," Chris said resulting in Ashley giving him an incredulous look. "I think you should just hear him out, there's something about him right now. Honestly I think he's trying to help but I don't think he can bring himself to outright disobey James yet," Chris continued ignoring the look on Ashley's face before turning and walking the short distance to the boys' dorms. Ashley watched him leave contemplating what she had just heard before slowly making her way to her room and her much needed bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review before you exit this page! =) **


	12. Choices

**DISCLAIMER: ******I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ****Except my OC's I own them!****

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! It's finally here! The next chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you so much for anyone who has left me a review, it means so much to me! =) **

* * *

><p>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

"I know you're angry that I used you to get those crystals and I'm so sorry but it was the only way," Ashley sighed.  
>"Yeah I know. And I'm not angry not really, I just wish I knew what he was up to,"<br>"For what it's worth I don't think he wants to kill you," Chris said resulting in Ashley giving him an incredulous look. "I think you should just hear him out, there's something about him right now. Honestly I think he's trying to help but I don't think he can bring himself to outright disobey James yet," Chris continued ignoring the look on Ashley's face before turning and walking the short distance to the boys' dorms. Ashley watched him leave contemplating what she had just heard before slowly making her way to her room and her much needed bed.

* * *

><p>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<p>

Ashley awoke to a loud knocking sound. She groaned before rolling out of bed and moving to answer the door.

"Yeah?" She said opening the door.

"How have you only woken up? It's like 4 in the afternoon," Jana asked laughing.

"And?" Ashley replied yawning as she leaned on the doorframe.

"And you've got somewhere to be. Hurry up and get ready," Ashley eyed Jana wearily.

"Fine but I need to shower first," she replied eventually. Jana smiled.

"That's fine but I'm waiting for you in your room," Jana said walking into Ashley's room and sitting down on the bed. Ashley rolled her eyes before grabbing her things and heading for a shower.

When Ashley returned she found that Jana had moved from the bed to her desk and was currently making her way through her music collection on her laptop. Jana looked up when she heard the door open and frowned.

"Oh no, you are not wearing all black again," she exclaimed looking over Ashley's outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans and a plain black tank top.

"What's wrong with black?" Ashley questioned slightly annoyed.

"Nothing you're just not wearing it," Jana answered quickly before making her way to Ashley's wardrobe and looking through Ashley's clothes. Eventually she threw out a pair of high-waisted denim shorts, a white cami and a pale pink, loose, crop long sleeved top to Ashley.

"And why do I need to wear these?" Ashley asked whilst getting changed.

"Because I'm sick of you wearing black -"

"It's the uniform Jana I can't help it," Ashley interrupted. Jana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just hurry up and finish your hair and makeup so we can go," Jana insisted.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ashley asked whilst she applied her makeup consisting of some concealer, bronzer, a light dusting of pink blush, black mascara and a pale pink almost nude lipstick.

"Just to the moon dorms," Jana replied nonchalantly. Ashley glared at her half-heartedly.

"And you're making me dress up why?" Ashley asked taking her hair out from a top bun and quickly running a hairbrush through her curls.

"I'm not making you dress up," Jana protested.

"Oh really? So if I wanted to change into a pair of joggers you wouldn't have a problem," Jana glared at Ashley.

"No comment," Ashley rolled her eyes putting on a pair of converse all stars before pocketing her keys and her phone and following Jana out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on yet?" Ashley asked as they walked to the moon dorms.

"It's a surprise," Jana replied.

"So something is going on," Ashley stated. Jana mentally slapped herself.

"Just act like you don't know anything," Jana pleaded.

"But I don't know anything," Ashley pointed out. Jana cut Ashley a sideways glance that resulted in Ashley shrugging her shoulders.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Ashley questioned as they walked into the moon dorms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jana replied.

"You are so bad at this," Ashley joked nudging Jana.

"Yeah yeah come on," Jana said motioning for Ashley to follow her. Jana took Ashley through the common room and towards the back of the dorms. They came across a door that Aido and Takuma were standing by, Jana walked through but when Ashley made to follow her, the boys stood in front of the door obstructing her path.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ashley frowned.

"We just want to talk real quick," Takuma said, confusion dusted her features but before she could say anything else Aido started to speak.

"So Kaname told us what you did for us when we were injured -"

"It was nothing just forget about it. Besides it was my fault you guys got hurt to start with," Ashley interrupted Aido.

"Even so we never got a chance to say thanks because you never visited us -"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," Ashley interrupted again causing Aido to glare at her.

"Anyways as a way to say thank you we have thrown you a party," Takuma said. Ashley blinked.

"You just wanted an excuse to throw a party didn't you?" Ashley teased.

"W-what do you take me for?" Takuma stuttered causing Ashley to laugh slightly.

"As long as there is cake you can use me as an excuse," Ashley replied linking her arm around Takuma's and grabbing hold of Aido's hand as they walked out of the dorms towards the party outside.

Outside the usually quite empty garden had been transformed. Tables and chairs had been scattered artistically around the area, fairy lights had been places amongst the trees along with a few lanterns that had been strategically placed were the only light sources giving the illusion of a more intimate affair even though the garden was full of vampires. A DJ booth had been placed at the far right hand corner of the garden with a small empty area nearby which seemed to act as the dance floor. To the left of them was a massive table full of food and drink, one a bubbly liquid in flutes which Ashley assumed to be champagne and the other a red liquid in wine glasses which was probably, most likely, definitely not red wine. Ashley scanned the crowd for Jana, Matt or Ed as she finished her conversation.

"About that," Aido started nervously.

"Just get me some cake," Ashley sighed "preferably red velvet and seeing as this is my party -"

"Fine, fine, someone will get you some red velvet cake," Takuma interrupted.

"Yay," Ashley said excitedly giving an unsuspecting Takuma a hug. "Thanks," she whispered giving Takuma a peck on the cheek.

"Hey what about me?" Aido whined. Ashley smirked.

"Get me my cake and then we'll talk," she said before walking off having spotted Jana, Matt and Ed in the crowd.

"One of those better be for me," she said to Matt who was holding two champagne flutes in his hands as she reached. Matt laughed before handing her one glass.

"Of course I know how you get around a large group of vampires," he joked.

"That is not my fault and it's also not my fault that champagne just so happens to help," she replied with a smile.

"Obviously I mean everyone know that champagne is the best cure for dealing with large groups of vampires," Ed drawled. Ashley glared at Ed before dramatically taking a sip of her champagne.

"And now I no longer want to slap you, you should be thanking the champagne," she replied. Ed smirked but said nothing which resulted in Ashley punching him in the arm.

"Hey," he yelped.

"Oops," Ashley shrugged.

The three of them then continued to talk for a while catching up and joking around just like they used to do. Ashley had felt guilty that she hadn't been able to spend as much time as she would have liked with the three vampires around her and whilst they had forgiven her for what she had done in the past she had yet to take the time to make it up for it. So somewhere in the middle of their conversation Ashley began to relax slightly and allow herself to enjoy the time she had with them actually beginning to feel grateful about the party being thrown for her.

As Ashley glanced across the crowd a familiar speck of silver hair caught her eye, muttering a quick goodbye she moved quickly through the crowd towards Zero who was stood to the side of the party, eyes closed, boredom evident on his features leaning against a tree.

"Someone's clearly enjoying himself," Ashley joked as she made her way towards him. Zero opened his eyes and glared at her before speaking.

"Go away," he clipped. Ashley pouted before speaking.

"That's not very nice, how are you ever going to make friends with that attitude mister?"

"Maybe I'm not looking to make friends," he replied.

"Too late," Ashley said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoying your party?"

"Actually I am, it's nice being able to hang out with people without having a problem to fix," she answered honestly.

"Speaking of problems are you ever going to tell me what last night was about? And why is it if we're friends that Kuran knows what it was about but I don't?" he questioned causing Ashley to sigh.

"There's nothing really to tell, someone came to see me on campus and I didn't want any of the students getting hurt again because of it,"

"What did they want?"

"Nothing, it isn't important," Zero regarded her closely for a moment, he looked away before speaking.

"Why is it you won't tell anyone what's actually going on with you? Maybe I could help," Ashley sighed before moving towards Zero putting her arms around him. Zero froze for a moment before moving his arms around her, returning the hug.

"You have helped, you helped yesterday," she whispered before pulling back slightly just enough so she could look at his face. "And the only reason I told Kaname was because I needed some of his blood too and you of all people know how pretentious he is about that," Zero searched her eyes for any indication of deceit and then opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything another voice interrupted.

"Erm…sorry to interrupt guys but headmaster wants to see you Zero," Yuki said hesitantly. Ashley and Zero quickly stepped apart upon hearing her voice, Zero nodded to Yuki before making his way out of the moon dorms. Ashley smiled at Yuki before starting to move towards the party.

"Hey Ashley," Yuki said causing Ashley to stop walking and turn around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What's going on with you and Zero?" Yuki questioned which caused Ashley to frown.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said incredulously.

"Well I just mean that you two were hugging just now and I just –"

"We're friends," Ashley stated interrupting Yuki. "Friends are allowed to hug you know and you're not the only friend in his life,"

"I know that I was just –"

"Just what?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business," Yuki said quickly. Ashley regarded her for a moment.

"No it's not," Ashley agreed.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt him,"

"You mean like you do?" Ashley responded walking towards Yuki. Yuki frowned.

"What do you mean? I don't hurt him," Yuki asked confused.

"Not on purpose but you do hurt him," Ashley replied shaking her head.

"I don't understand,"

"Not yet but next time you're off playing house with Kaname in secret maybe you should think about how that makes Zero feel, he knows your with him you know?" Ashley suggested.

"Kaname's just someone I owe my life to nothing more,"

"Keep telling yourself that," Ashley muttered as she turned and walked away.

Ashley scanned the crowd, she sighed unable to find who she was looking for before making her way towards the moon dorms. As she got closer to the dorms she saw Kaname sitting on a bench near the entrance to the building, frowning she picked up another glass of champagne downed it one and stalked up to him.

"Keeping an eye on your pet?" she sneered. Kaname's gaze flickered to Ashley before he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned gesturing for her to sit down.

"Yuki," Kaname sighed.

"She's not here –"

"Yes she is I just had a conversation with her, next time put her on a leash," Ashley spat before she moved to door. Kaname quickly stood up and grabbed Ashley's arm pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Do not talk about her like that," Kaname threatened.

"Oh I'm so sorry I must have forgotten that no-one's allowed to say bad things about your precious," she mocked.

"What has gotten into you?" Kaname asked slowly letting go of Ashley's arm.

"Nothing," she snapped. "Just tell _her_ to stay out of my relationship with Zero," Kaname blinked.

"This is about Zero?" he asked incredulously.

"No it's about the fact that she had the audacity to lecture me about not hurting Zero when she's the one who does it on a daily basis because of you,"

"And that upsets you because?" Ashley whipped her head around look at Kaname.

"Because I'm his friend. And who the hell does she think she is anyways? If anyone's hurting Zero it's her, how dense do you have to be to not know that?" she seethed glaring at Kaname before turning away from him and staring moodily in the direction of the party.

"Are you done?" he deadpanned.

"Don't make me slap you," Kaname smirked.

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Challenge accepted," she replied glancing at Kaname with a small smile tugging at her lips. They sat in silence for a while; Ashley relaxed into her seat and let herself enjoy the remainder of the party. A small smile graced her lips as she caught sight of Jana, Matt and Ed in the crowd.

"You seem relaxed now," Kaname remarked.

"Do I?" Ashley laughed humourlessly. "I haven't felt completely relaxed in a long while,"

"Any why is that?" Kaname enquired. Ashley cut Kaname a sideways glance then looked forward again before responding.

"It's hard to relax completely when there's no stillness in your life. My life has been chaotic for a long time and I've yet to find a place where I can be still and not worry even for a little while. For a moment I thought it was Henry but I was wrong," Ashley explained.

"You just have to find your own stillness,"

"And how exactly do I do that?" Ashley asked turning to look at Kaname.

"You find it in good memories,"

"Is that what you do? Remember?" Kaname's eyes turned slightly stormy.

"No. I tend not to dwell on the past,"

"Yet you're telling me to do just that," Ashley scoffed.

"My past is not something one wants to remember,"

"And mine is? You don't know the first thing about me, so stop assuming you do," Ashley hissed before storming off.

"And we were getting on so well," Kaname muttered watching Ashley walk away.

Ashley had only taken a few steps before her she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slowly took it out to find she had received a text message from Chris – 'Front of moon dorm ASAP' – Ashley frowned before she quickly made her way towards Chris.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she spat glaring at the other person standing beside Chris.

"I'm owed a meeting with you and I'm here to collect," Henry replied casually.

"Was I even talking to you?" Ashley quipped sarcastically. Henry chuckled.

"Nevertheless, we need to talk so shall we?" Ashley remained silent, eyeing Henry suspiciously.

"Just hear him out," Chris requested finally breaking the silence that had descended upon the trio. Ashley eventually sighed before signaling with her hands that Henry should hurry up and speak.

"I have a proposition for you," Henry stated with a smirk.

"What?" Ashley questioned confused.

"What would you say if I told you I found a way that allows everyone to get what they want?" Henry asked.

"I'm listening,"

"Right now James wants you dead but I know a way to fix that –"

"And what's that?" Ashley interrupted.

"Marry me," Henry stated. Ashley remained silent but gave Henry an 'are you crazy?' look.

"What?" Chris blurted.

"Just hear me out. We had something before, something real and yes I screwed up and I'm so sorry about that but the only reason James did what he did was because he thought you were going to leave us, he didn't realize that we were already engaged and if he did he wouldn't have done it – "

"And that makes it okay?" Ashley questioned.

"No, of course not but if we got married now than he would know that you were with us and he'd leave you alone,"

"So James gets exactly what he wants without having to pay for what he's done? Are you serious?" Ashley asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not saying that," Henry replied shaking his head. "If we were married than he wouldn't be able to move against you the way he is now so it gives you more time to find whatever evidence there is of his actions and you could still do whatever it is you want to do, we wouldn't even have to see each other apart from at family gatherings if that's what you wanted,"

"Henry I –"

"Just think about okay?" James interrupted putting his hand on Ashley cheek that in response closed her eyes and unconsciously stepped closer to Henry. "Cos it's either marrying me or as soon as James is made the official head he's going to declare war on you and everybody who knows you and has protected you thus far. That's what this comes down to; it's completely your decision Ash just make sure you make the right one," Henry finished by placing a quick kiss of Ashley's forehead before stepping back.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Ashley whispered eventually. Henry smiled sadly and Chris stared at both as if they were crazy.

"James will never go for this," Chris stated.

"He already has," Henry replied leaving Chris in a state of disbelief, shock and doubt.

"Oh and by the way, you have a visitor by the main gates, one that's not happy about having their access revoked, if you know what I mean," he said casually before he walked away after giving Ashley a pointed look. Ashley gasped, her eyes widening.  
>"Shit," she muttered before she ran as fast as she could, her feet pounded against the ground as she moved towards the main gates.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review with you thoughts before you leave! =)**

**Alsooo, it's come to that point in the story where I realise that I mentioned there would be romance in this fic and there hasn't really been any so far. So I leave this up to you my lovely readers, let me know whether you want there to be any romance or not and if you do what couples would you most like to see. I don't mind writing this either way so it would help me make the decision of whether to include some romance or not with your feedback and thoughts. Thanks in advance!  
><strong>


	13. The Age Of Worry

**DISCLAIMER: ******I OWN NOTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ****Except my OC's I own them!****

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter I really struggled with writing it but hopefully it turned out alright and was worth the wait! Also, there are a few flashbacks in this chapter and I'm not sure whether they worked or not so if you have any comments on them it would be so helpful as I'm thinking of writing a chapter in a similar style to this later in the story. Oh and in regards to my message at the end of the last chapter, I'm assuming that since there was no response you guys don't really care either way so what I'm going to do is just see where these characters take me so we shall have have to wait and see! Again, sorry for taking so long to post and I really do hope you like it! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<br>**

"Just think about okay?" James interrupted putting his hand on Ashley cheek that in response closed her eyes and unconsciously stepped closer to Henry. "Cos it's either marrying me or as soon as James is made the official head he's going to declare war on you and everybody who knows you and has protected you thus far. That's what this comes down to; it's completely your decision Ash just make sure you make the right one," Henry finished by placing a quick kiss of Ashley's forehead before stepping back.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Ashley whispered eventually. Henry smiled sadly and Chris stared at both as if they were crazy.

"James will never go for this," Chris stated.

"He already has," Henry replied leaving Chris in a state of disbelief, shock and doubt.

"Oh and by the way, you have a visitor by the main gates, one that's not happy about having their access revoked, if you know what I mean," he said casually before he walked away after giving Ashley a pointed look. Ashley gasped, her eyes widening.  
>"Shit," she muttered before she ran as fast as she could, her feet pounded against the ground as she moved towards the main gates.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<strong>

Ashley opened her eyes having finally released all of her frustrations. She exhaled quickly before slowly lifting up her head from her pillow to examine the damage. Her room was a mess, clothes were thrown everywhere, books, paper and pens scattered the floor and she was fairly certain she had somehow managed to damage the wardrobe. Ashley frowned sitting up on her bed then sighed before moving to clear up the mess she had made whilst thinking about the past few days which had led to this, beginning with an unwanted visitor.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Ashley demanded to know as she stalked towards the main gates. The man standing on the other side smirked.  
>"What? I'm not allowed to come and say hi," he taunted. Ashley's eyes narrowed.<br>"I thought I was clear about not being pleased to see you the last time,"  
>"But we got along so well before, I even came to warn you and now there's wards protecting me from coming in, bad form Ash," he pouted.<br>"Azazel," she warned. "Whilst it's true we did get along before that doesn't mean I can trust you now -"  
>"I'm helping you, besides you would be able to tell if I was lying wouldn't you?" Azazel interrupted. Ashley sighed and glared at him slightly.<br>"Fine whatever, but I'm not letting you through" she stated. Azazel regarded her closely; he tilted his head to the side contemplating his options before he eventually sighed.  
>"Okay fine. But we need to figure out a way for me to let you know we need to talk and vice versa,"<br>"Yeah we probably should but in the meantime what did you come here to say?" Ashley questioned.  
>"I just wanted to keep you updated. We've found most of what we need, it's only a matter of time now before we find it all," Ashley cursed under her breath.<br>"How long does that give me?"  
>"I'm not sure, a few weeks maybe two months before he's fully restored but he won't be at full strength for a month or so after that. And then you know he'll come after you, to get you back,"<br>"I was never his to begin with," Ashley snapped before taking a calming breath.  
>"But what if I'm not available for him to take?"<br>"You mean you've forged a union?"  
>"No but if I were to would it make a difference?" Azazel considered his answer carefully.<br>"Honestly I'm not sure but it would definitely buy you some more time it would be harder for him to claim you," Ashley sighed and nodded.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>A knock on the door snapped Ashley out of her thoughts and momentarily grabbed her attention.<br>"It's open," she replied with a sigh picking up piles of fabric.  
>A girl Ashley recognized but whose name escaped her from the day class opened the door and stood frozen in the doorway examining the state of Ashley's room.<br>"Oh wow, erm -" Ashley sighed.  
>"I'm sorting it don't worry. Tell whoever complained that it won't happen again and there isn't any damage," Ashley replied slightly irritated.<br>"That's not why I'm here," she replied nervously.  
>"Oh," Ashley said surprised, "why are you here then?" She asked standing up and placing the clothes on her bed.<br>"I was told to tell you that the headmaster wants to see you," the girl relayed.  
>"Told by who?" Ashley questioned.<br>"One of the day class boys was asked to get you but as they can't enter the girls dorm they asked me to," Ashley raised an eyebrow.  
>"Is that right," she stated.<br>"Erm -"  
>"You can go, now that you've delivered your message," Ashley interrupted impatiently.<br>"I'm supposed to take you there," the girl explained. Ashley rolled her eyes before storming out of the room.

Ashley walked at a brisk pace, her escort struggling to keep up with her, it was clear to anyone who saw her that she was beyond angry. They would be surprised however to find out that the anger wasn't directed at anyone else, it was directed towards herself. It was in this moment that she realized that she shouldn't have been surprised when the summons to headmasters office came, she had caused people to worry about her during the past week when her intent had been the complete opposite and this was the exact reason she normally didn't confer with anyone else about decisions she had to make or any problems she was having. This time she did though because they had asked her too and she felt that she owed them at least some sort of explanation no matter how half assed it was and that was probably the reason why they were all so worried.  
>'Maybe if I had told them everything, explained it all then they would've understood and there wouldn't be any need for this,' she thought as she walked.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Ashley sat by the lake on campus, just watching the water deep in thought, so much so that she didn't even hear the rustling of leaves that usually alerted her to someone else's presence.  
>"You're not supposed to be here," Zero stated moving towards Ashley. Ashley tilted her head slightly in Zero's direction as a sign that she had heard him but made no move to respond. Zero sighed before taking a seat beside her.<br>"Yuki told me about what happened the other day - "  
>"Oh I bet she did," Ashley muttered bitterly. "And let me guess you want me to apologise to her don't you? I mean seriously? There she was telling me not to hurt you when that's all she ever seems to do - "<br>"Ashley" Zero tried to interrupt.  
>"And I mean I get it, she's your best friend and she's supposed to protect you but I mean come on! And okay maybe I was a bit harsh, I mean it's not her fault she doesn't even realise what she's doing, if anything it's your fault and the headmasters fault and that damn pureblood's fault for keeping her so damn sheltered."<br>"Ashley," Zero tried again louder.  
>"So fine I suppose I will apologise but that does not mean that I wasn't right and I totally meant what I said I just shouldn't have snapped like that besides - "<br>"Ashley!" Zero yelled. Ashley whipped her head in his direction.  
>"What?" She snapped<br>"Thanks," he replied with a rare smile.  
>"Oh... I erm... You're welcome, I guess," Ashley incoherently replied before facing the water once again. Silence descended upon them for a few moments as both teens sat in contemplation.<br>"That day you said that you wanted to help. Does that offer still stand?" Ashley hesitantly asked softly.  
>"That depends," Zero teased gently. Ashley glanced at Zero uncertainly, his face appeared blank and to anyone else it would seem that he was bored but Ashley could tell that wasn't the case, concern and worry were evident in his eyes.<br>"I could use some advice," Zero's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but he otherwise remained silent. Ashley looked out towards the lake before she spoke again.  
>"If you had the chance to potentially prevent people getting hurt without any guarantee of it working would you take it?" She elaborated.<br>"I don't know, probably. I mean it's better than doing nothing," Zero replied slowly. "But I'd be able to give you a better answer if I knew what was going on?" Zero asked concerned. Ashley smiled at Zero sadly. If anyone were to look at Zero now they would no longer see a black face but one whose expression conveyed both concern and anger; concern for Ashley and anger towards himself for not being able to help. Ashley could clearly see it to but remained silent, she couldn't bring herself to tell him everything; she didn't want to endanger his life any more than she already had.  
>'Maybe Henry's right, at the very least it would buy us some more time' she thought as she stared out into the lake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Jana," Ashley greeted casually leaning against the doorframe of Jana's room.<br>"Ashley," Jana smiled giving Ashley a hug before she pulled her into her room. "What are doing here? Is everything okay?" She questioned.  
>"Yeah everything's fine," Ashley replied taking a seat beside Jana on Jana's bed.<br>"So then what are you doing here?"  
>"What? I can't just drop by?" Ashley asked innocently. Jana didn't reply but gave her a 'who do you think you're kidding' look. Ashley sighed before speaking.<br>"I just needed to tell you something, I tried looking for Matt and Ed as well so I could tell you guys together but I can't find them - "  
>"Ashley what's going on? You're scaring me?" Jana questioned nervously.<br>"You were upset the last time I left cos I didn't tell you so now I am. I'm leaving the academy," she explained.  
>"What? Why?"<br>"There are just some things I need to take care of. I can't tell you more than that but don't worry about it besides I'll be back to visit. I just wanted to let you know this time,"

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>Ashley hesitantly moved towards the headmasters office door suddenly nervous, the feeling of not wanting to be here washed over. Her eyes glanced towards her escort as she mentally calculated her chances of a last minute escape. Getting past the girl would be easy; it was the potential vampires on the other side of the door that would be the problem. Just before she could make up her mind, a voice from the room made it up for her.<p>

"The door's open Ashley, come on in," the headmaster stated.

Ashley took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. Inside, unsurprising to Ashley, the room was filled with people. The headmaster sat at his desk, the school prefects and Chris stood by the window to the left of the room whilst the vampires; Kaname and Jana, occupied the left side.

"What is this some sort of weird intervention?" She said sarcastically as she walked into the room trying to hide her nerves.  
>"Your peers have expressed concerns about your wellbeing and have asked to use my office as neutral ground in order to speak to you about them," Kaien responded in an eerily serious voice. "So yes, this is a sort of intervention Ashley," Kaien finished getting up from his seat and moving to Ashley. He gave Kaname and Zero pointed looks before walking out of the room. Ashley scowled slightly before moving towards the vacated desk, she perched on the side part leaning, part sitting with her arms folded across her chest facing the other occupants of the room.<p>

"Whose bright idea was this?" she sighed bored.  
>"It was mine," Chris responded. Ashley smirked and raised an eyebrow.<br>"You?" she asked incredulously, "Why would you organise whatever this is? You know what's going on,"  
>"You know why," Chris stated.<br>"We're worried about you Ash. If you just told us what was going on, maybe we could help," Jana added pleading Ashley to understand.  
>"That's the thing though, you can't help. I know you mean well and I know you're worried but you can't help, not with this," Ashley explained.<br>"This isn't just about you Ashley. Whatever you've gotten yourself into is affecting the school and I won't put students at risk just so you can sort out your own problems," Kaname stated.  
>"You put students at risk by being here," Ashley replied hotly.<br>"You lied to me," Kaname said ignoring Ashley's previous comment.  
>"About?" Ashley inquired feigning ignorance.<br>"You know what," Kaname retorted.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Ashley dragged her feet up the stairs and towards the purebloods' room fighting back the fatigue that was creeping up on her. Suppressing a yawn she knocked on the door before walking in and collapsing on the bed.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night? Some of us sleep during that time, it's important," Ashley snapped tiredly.  
>"We came across some information regarding some of your visitors and wanted your input," Takuma replied slowly glancing at Kaname worried about his reaction to the human currently lounging on his bed. Ashley eyed Takuma wearily before making a 'hurry up' gesture with her hands.<br>"What do you know about hunters?" Kaname asked watching Ashley's reaction closely.  
>"Surely you should be asking Zero isn't he the vampire hunter around here?" she retorted sitting up on the bed leaning her head against the headboard.<br>"Not that kind of hunter," Takuma explained.  
>"What do you mean?" Ashley asked curiously, "what other kind of hunter could there be?"<br>"We were hoping you would know," Takuma replied disappointed.  
>"Never mind we shall just have to find out on our own," Kaname stated in a dismissive tone effectively ending the conversation and signaling to Ashley that she could leave. Ashley glared at the pureblood half halfheartedly before leaving the room. She glanced worriedly back at the door before walking down the stairs and back to her room.<p>

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>"So?" she replied flatly.<br>"So what is a hunter?" Kaname questioned knowingly.  
>"Clearly you know what a hunter is so can we stop with these pathetic little games of yours," Ashley snapped hotly. Kaname smirked slightly.<br>"Well if you insist," he mocked.  
>"Actually all we know is that you and Chris are hunters," Jana stated. "But we still don't know what that means,"<br>"You didn't tell them?" Ashley asked Chris surprise lacing her voice. Chris shook his head before responding.  
>"No, I didn't know how much you wanted to tell them so I told them enough to shut them up," Chris explained receiving glares from everyone but Ashley and Yuki. Ashley raised an eyebrow in amusement.<br>"Honestly it's not all that different to Zero and the Hunters Association," Ashley sighed. "The main difference is that we don't just hunt vampires,"  
>"What does that mean?" Yuki asked reluctantly. Ashley sighed.<br>"It means," she started turning her head to look at Yuki. "That if you thought vampires were the only creatures around you'd be wrong,"  
>"What else is there?"<br>"All sorts," Ashley replied with a shrug.  
>"And is this really why I'm here to answer your questions about what I am?" She asked irritated.<br>"Yes," Kaname replied bluntly.  
>"No," Chris stated glaring at the pureblood.<br>"Honestly Chris this is a waste of time," Ashley sighed. "What makes you think there's anything they could say not knowing what you do that would change my mind when you couldn't?"  
>"I don't know but it was worth a try," Chris replied.<br>"It's my life Chris! And it's like you said it's worth a try,"  
>"You remember what it was like before, you hated it and its only going to be worse this time. James is going to want to know everything and he won't leave you guys alone, Henry's wrong about that,"<br>"No, you're wrong," Ashley stated.  
>"And why is that?" Chris scoffed.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"What do you want Chris?" Ashley asked irritation evident in her tone.  
>"Look can we just talk about this?" Chris pleaded.<br>"There's nothing to talk about! I don't even know if I'm going to do it or not yet," Ashley explained.  
>"There has to be another way. There must be something, anything we can do,"<br>"You think if there was I'd even be considering this?" Ashley snapped. "What exactly do you think I've been doing all this time? Since I got away from the other guy, I mean," Ashley asked with a sigh. Chris shrugged unsure what to say. Ashley frowned before speaking.  
>"I've been looking for answers. You know I can't remember everything but I was trying to figure it out hoping to find a way to stop James becoming head hunter,"<br>"And?"  
>"And there's nothing. There is no record of the royal family anywhere and nobody even knows who they were apart from the council which includes James. I did find some information about the grimoire but –"<br>"But James has it," Chris finished. Ashley nodded.  
>"Exactly," she agreed.<br>"What about the key?" he asked.  
>"Key?" Ashley questioned confused.<br>"The grimoire is locked; it needs a key to be opened. James doesn't have the key but he's using the fact that he has the book as enough of a reason that he should be head hunter," Chris explained.  
>"Okay so you're saying whoever has this key is supposed to be head hunter?"<br>"Exactly," he clarified. "So all we need to do is find this person –"  
>"Hold up," Ashley interrupted. "We don't even know what this key looks like, who had it last or anything that could actually help us find whoever has it now, never mind the fact that we don't have enough time. Look I know you mean well Chris but maybe the only way we do get enough time is for me to marry Henry,"<br>"It's not," Chris stated hotly. "If you marry Henry than James wins,"  
>"And if I don't James goes on the warpath and innocent people will get hurt," Ashley countered sadly turning away from Chris.<br>"Just listen –"  
>"No, you listen. I'm done talking about this, just go Chris," Ashley snapped. Chris sighed before he slowly walked out of the room. Ashley turned to watch him go, regret and sorrow etched on her features before something grabbed her attention. In that moment hundreds of images flashed before her eyes, her eyes squeezed shut, her head pounding as the images played like an old movie and when she finally opened eyes everything fell into place.<p>

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>"Because I remember everything," Ashley said looking straight into Chris' eyes.<br>"As in everything, everything?" Chris asked surprised.  
>"Everything," she repeated.<br>"But how –" Chris started before a mobile alert tone diverted his attention. Slowly, he took out his phone and read the message. Chris slowly looked up at Ashley before speaking, his tone grim.  
>"Time's up,"<p>

"Great," Ashley replied sarcastically.  
>"What are we going to do?" Chris asked nervously. "You said you had a plan, what is it?"<br>"Yeah I lied," Ashley stated nonchalantly. Chris glared at Ashley. Suddenly everyone but Kaname who looked bored and Yuki who was nervously watching everyone else were shouting, mostly at Ashley for not having a plan and for putting people in danger. Ashley ignored all the commotion, clearly annoyed and was casually looking around the room. She frowned when she caught sight of Yuki who now clutching her head in pain one minute and then the next she seemed perfectly fine. Ashley glanced towards Kaname but if he had noticed he hid it well.  
>"Shut up!" Ashley screamed once the bickering became a nuisance. "This is ridiculous, stop fighting or whatever it is you guys were doing. Chris go pack we're taking a trip, everyone else go back to your rooms this discussion is over,"<br>"But -" Jana started.  
>"Now," Ashley stated making it clear that there was no room for arguments. Kaname raised an eyebrow in amusement whilst everyone else in the room looked momentarily shocked before they slowly started to leave.<br>"Kaname, a word," Ashley beckoned. Kaname cocked an eyebrow but otherwise remained silent, his face betraying no emotion as he stated at Ashley expectantly. Ashley waited for the room to clear before she started speaking.  
>"Look I don't know what you are or aren't aware of but I think that Yuki may be remembering her past," Ashley paused and glanced up at Kaname. "Just whatever you do, don't make her forget again. She may be forgiving but she would never forgive you for that," Ashley requested almost pleadingly before walking out of the room towards her room to pack.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always thanks for reading! Please leave your comments before leaving the page! Thanks! =) **


	14. The Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING! (Except my OC's)**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the slow update, again, I reckon this is going to be a thing. There is a time skip between this chapter and the last chapter but don't worry you will be informed of what happened during that time in the next chapter. I would also like to take this time to thank XxMusicChickxX and BlackNoirLily for adding my story to their favourite story list and I'd like to thank 47 for adding my story to their alerts, it means a lot so thanks! As always any comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*****IMPORTANT NOTE (25/08/2013): BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 13 AS THE ENDING HAS BEEN ALTERED!*****

* * *

><p><strong>Previously On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<strong>

"Because I remember everything," Ashley said looking straight into Chris' eyes.  
>"As in everything, everything?" Chris asked surprised.<br>"Everything," she repeated.  
>"But how –" Chris started before a mobile alert tone diverted his attention. Slowly, he took out his phone and read the message. Chris slowly looked up at Ashley before speaking, his tone grim.<br>"Time's up,"

"Great," Ashley replied sarcastically.  
>"What are we going to do?" Chris asked nervously. "You said you had a plan, what is it?"<br>"Yeah I lied," Ashley stated nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now On Secrets In The Deadly Night...<strong>

Chris stepped out of the headmasters building and slowly made his way towards the moon dorms searching for Zero, his mood pensive recalling the past weeks' events. He groaned as he came upon the moon dorms, it was that time of day again when most if not all of the day class had gathered outside to cheer for their 'idols', Chris had definitely not missed that sound but there was no sign of Zero. 'Running late as usual' he thought to himself as he walked to the side of the crowd near the moon dorms and casually leaned against a tree waiting for the prefect to show.  
>A sudden hush enveloped the area; Chris looked up and smirked when he found that Zero had arrived, his trademark glare in place. Chris pushed off the tree and walked towards Zero.<br>"Hey, the headmaster wanted me to let you know that I was back on campus something about keeping you informed about the number of day students or some crap like that," Chris relayed monotonically before moving to walk back to his room.  
>"What about Ashley?" Zero questioned.<br>"What about her?" Chris retorted.  
>"Is she back too?" Chris glanced at Zero sadly.<br>"Unfortunately she –"  
>"If you say 'she didn't make it' I will kill you," Ashley threatened teasingly as she walked towards the two boys. Chris rolled his eyes.<br>"Actually what I was going to say was 'unfortunately she is'," Chris deadpanned. Ashley rolled her eyes before turning to Zero, her eyes sparkling mischievously.  
>"Say Zero, did you miss me? I know you did don't even bother denying it as I won't believe you,"<br>"So why bother asking?" Zero sighed.  
>"What have we missed?" Ashley questioned ignoring Zero's comment. Zero opened his mouth to reply but before he could the gates to moon dorm opened and the once silenced group of fan girls began screaming all over again as the night class made their way towards the school building.<br>"A lot apparently," Chris muttered, "Since when is Yuki a member of the night class?" Ashley cut Chris a sideways glance before looking out at the night class again where Yuki was walking awkwardly next to Kaname.  
>"I did tell you there was more than one of them in the day class the day you found out about Zero,"<br>"Wait, you knew about her?" Zero asked incredulously. Ashley, not knowing what to say, smiled apologetically in response.  
>"Ashley you're back!" A voice yelled excitedly running up to the girl and enveloping her in a massive hug.<br>"Can't breathe Jana," Ashley gasped. Matt and Ed shook their heads in amusement and smiled as Jana let go of Ashley whilst apologising. Ashley then greeted the two boys with a hug before they had to leave for class. Ashley watched them all leave, especially Yuki who looked crestfallen having been ignored by Zero when she tried to wave to him. It was a shame yet inevitable that Zero and Yuki's relationship would be strained after the revelation of her true nature. Ashley shook her head sadly before turning to look at Zero's now retreating figure. She contemplated trying to help, recalling Chris' words about how getting more involved would make it harder to leave, and hesitated to help. Ashley knew Chris was right but how could she stand by and do nothing when there was a chance she could help? Ashley paced frustrated, anyone looking on would think she was losing it.  
>"Oh screw it," She muttered, "Hey Zero, wait up," She yelled chasing after Zero. Zero paused when he heard someone yelling his name; he turned his head slightly and gazed at Ashley curiously wondering what she could possible want.<br>"Have you got time to talk?" She asked hopefully. Zero regarded Ashley carefully.  
>"Sure," He replied eventually with a slight nod of his head.<br>"How are you doing with the whole Yuki situation? Have you spoken to her at all?"  
>"Why would I?" Zero replied eventually.<br>"Because she's your best friend -"  
>"She was my best friend, that thing with her face is not my best friend," he interrupted remorsefully.<br>"You can't mean that,"  
>"I have to mean that, she's a vampire and I'm a vampire hunter."<br>"I'm a hunter too and you don't see me killing my vampire friends,"  
>"Maybe you should be," he muttered<p>

"Just because we're hunters doesn't mean we have to automatically hate and kill the things were hunting,"  
>"They're killers,"<br>"We're killers as well Zero! We don't just happen to kill them, we hunt them down and then kill them, that's our choice. It's not a choice for them to need blood to survive; you can't condone someone for what they are. You act all high and mighty like you're doing some great service to the human race but the human race is full of murderers why don't you hunt them down and kill them as well,"  
>"I can't believe you're defending them,"<br>"I can't believe you're not, you're one of them you know what it's like to have to fight the bloodlust are you telling me it's really that easy to do?"  
>"Yeah I am one of them because of someone like her," he spat bitterly.<br>"You mean a pureblood?" Ashley enquired. Zero didn't respond instead gave her a look which clearly meant that the answer should be obvious. Ashley sighed sadly.  
>"I know you hate purebloods but they aren't all the same. Yuki is a lot like you really. She was human and now she's not unlike you however she didn't know the change was going to happen,"<br>"She was never human,"  
>"Yes she was!" She said exasperatedly, "Her vamp side was locked away so technically she was human,"<br>"It doesn't matter; she's not the same anymore. She's changed,"  
>"Well of course she has, unlocking someone's vamp side can often lead to a shift in personality. Besides she's got no reason to keep even the smallest part of her human side, you were a huge part of that and now you won't even look at her. It's not too late you know, give her human side a reason to stay," Zero remained silent, struggling to find words. Ashley reached out to touch his arm.<br>"I know this is difficult for you being a vampire hunter but just talk to her even if it's just once before you make up your mind about her okay?" Eventually Zero replied with a quick nod of his head. Ashley smiled then enveloped him in a hug before going back the her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning instead of going to class, Ashley made her way towards the moon dorms, books and laptop to hand. She walked around the dorms for a while looking for someone who was awake, no one was. She sighed before walking towards the room of the one person she knew would be.<br>"Hey, mind if I crash here for a bit?" She asked walking into said persons' room after knocking but not waiting for a response. Inside the room, its occupant sat by a desk and appeared to be doing work when in actuality was not. Kaname's eyes moved swiftly towards the door where Ashley stood.  
>"I'd prefer you didn't," he replied coolly. Ashley walked further into the room shutting the door behind her and placing her bags on the bed before she spoke.<br>"Look we don't even have to speak to each other; I just need a place to catch up on some work that isn't the sun dorms. Besides I've tried everyone else you're the only one still awake," she reasoned.  
>"That has nothing to do with me and I won't be awake for much longer, I'd rather you not be here," Ashley sighed in frustration.<br>"Well that's a lie. You're going to stay awake until Yuki's back, I have to say I am rather surprised you let her go and spend time with him. I know the headmasters there and Zero won't go against what the headmaster says but still. So why did you let her go?"  
>"Because it is what she wanted," Kaname eventually replied quietly, so much so that if there was the slightest sound in that moment than Ashley wouldn't have heard him, her eyes widened in surprise. In that moment Ashley realised how much Kaname actually cared for Yuki, for the most part she thought that whilst he did care it was out of obligation more than anything else but she couldn't have been wrong.<br>"You know," she said mischievously, " for a selfish manipulative bastard at least you've got the whole doing what makes her happy thing going for you," Kaname glared at Ashley but made no move to reply, instead he turned his attention back to his work. Ashley smiled taking his lack of response as an invitation to stay, takes out her laptop, sits on the sofa and starts working herself.

A few hours later Ashley had migrated from the sofa to the bed. She was lying on her stomach making notes from a textbook when a knock at the door caught her attention.  
>"Kaname it's -" Yuki said walking into the room stopping when she saw Ashley. Ashley smiled at Yuki, motioned with her finger for her to be quiet pointing towards Kaname's sleeping form; he had fallen asleep at his desk. Sitting up so her legs were tucked beneath her, Ashley tore a blank page from her notepad, scrunched it up and threw it towards him. A few sheets of paper later, Kaname groaned and lifted his head to glare at Ashley.<br>"You're sisters here to see you," she stated innocently waving her hand casually in Yuki's direction. Kaname's expression softened as he turned and looked at Yuki.

"I just wanted to check whether you were coming to class today, everyone is already gathered downstairs,"

"Yes I will be, tell the others not to worry I shall be down in a few moments," Kaname replied gently.

"Shit I'm late," Ashley exclaimed over Kaname.

"Late for what?" Yuki asked Ashley confused.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard considering you were with him earlier but I'm the new you,"

"What does that mean?" Yuki questioned nervously not sure she wanted to know the answer. Ashley rolled her eyes before answering.

"It's not what you think, I'm taking over your position as guardian for a while until they can find a more permanent replacement," Ashley explained as she quickly packed up her belongings and made her way to the door Yuki had just walked out of, pausing as she reached it. She turned to look at Kaname, who was making his way towards his adjoining bathroom, uniform in hand.

"Oh and Kaname before I forget I'm not sure whether the headmaster told you or not but Chris is going to be sitting in with your class today," she informed him. Kaname turned and looked at Ashley.

"No," he stated his expression unreadable. Ashley sighed.

"Look it's just one class, the hunters just want to know more about how things work around here, and if you want them to leave the school alone and more importantly let you deal with the transgressions of the vampires here you'll let him sit in tonight," Kaname's expression was stormy, he considered Ashley's words carefully.

"I will allow it," he replied eventually. "If I get a meeting with the head of your organisation," Ashley's expression betrayed none of shock or worry she felt in response to his request; she regarded Kaname closely.

"I'll look into it but I make no guarantees that you'll get your meeting," she replied icily. Kaname smirked slightly before walking into the bathroom; Ashley frowned leaving to help Zero.  
>Ashley made her way outside and found Zero was already there keeping the crowd in check by glaring at them as per usual. After apologising profusely she helped him keep the crowd under control as the night class made their way to class. Once the crowd dispersed she followed them back towards the day dorms and dropped off all of her belongings. As she made her way outside to join Zero patrol the grounds, Ashley checked her mobile, frowning when she read the new message that had appeared on the screen before running off towards the school gates and guiding the two visitors towards the school building and the night class.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the school building, the night class had settled into their normal seats with the addition of Chris who sat with Jana, Ed and Matt. Class had just started when the door suddenly opened. Ashley walked in sombrely, apologizing to teacher distractedly before looking towards Chris, her expression grim.<p>

"I'm so sorry Chris but it's time," she said dejectedly her eyes downcast. Chris stood up and slowly walked towards the front of the room, whilst some of the night class questioned what was going on. The two visitors from earlier walked into the room towards Chris.

"Sorry man but you know what this means, you're under arrest by order of the council," one of the visitors, a male, said apologetically, walking towards the door with Chris whose hands were bound.

"Why is he under arrest?" Matt questioned. Chris stopped walking in front of Ashley; he turned to look at her. Ashley slowly raised her eyes to look at him pleading with him to understand that there wasn't anything that she could have done and begging him to forgive her.

"I'm under arrest for, how was it put Ashley? Ah yes, aiding in the attempted murder of the queen of hunters," he mocked bitterly. Ashley made no response but continued to hold his gaze until the two visitors guided him out of the classroom. Ashley quickly glanced around the room before following them out of the classroom and towards the car waiting for them outside the school gates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or even if you didn't please leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks again, until next time! =) **


End file.
